Show Me Your Voice
by Ahau
Summary: "Words I cannot speak, I show through the colors." Though he did not voice these words, I understood the moment he looked at me with those sad ruby eyes. Prideshipping. Seto/Yami
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello all! I'm glad that you've clicked my story as worthy of your time to read. I will do my best to not dissapoint you.

**Warning: **If you are not comfortable with homosexual relationships then I do advise you don't read, for it will only upset you. It is rated M for safety reason so no worries kiddies, it's safe for you guys for now. This is a prideshipping fanfiction. Seto/Yami. Hin'ts of Yami/Rapheal and Yugi/Ryou will be seen in later chapters along with other pairings but the main pair is Prideshipping.

I have taken inspiration from a few well known authors on this fanfiction website known as **Toxic Hathor, AlcatrazOutpatient, s2Teennovelist, Kamiyashi, RiYuYaMi, Pysche, Desidera and a few others. **

I hope to be as good as a writer as you all.

_I do not own Yu-gi-Oh. _

_P.O.V - Point_Of_View: Will switch from time to time._

* * *

><p><em>"Acho!"<em>

I growled to myself. These winters are just terribly inconvenient . I remember, when I use to mock the people who rode the city trains. All crowded together in those death contraptions, and mushed up against one another. Pah, what a lucky sonuva bitch I oughta been to be born the son of a Ceo, who ran a multi-billion dollar company. Fancy cars and limos were like everyday things. That is, until I crashed my SUV 2 weeks ago. It wasn't my fault, some idiot child threw a chunk of snow on my window when I was driving. Fucking bastard kid. State had banned me from driving any other vehicles or using the limo until I "Learn from my mistakes". In other words, I'm not allowed to drive a vehicle for the next 4 months; and with my staff on vacation for the winter break I had noone to drive my limo. The day where I thought I'd actually be riding a train on my way to the college center, would be the day I go bankrupt. Not even then, I'd probably walk until my legs froze in place. But no, here I am. Standing against the door, next to a grumpy old sick businessman and a annoying group of college students. How terrific. I got enough of these type of students in my class; and now I have to ride to work and back with these brats.

"Hey Yug! Pass me my other jelly bagel I'm starving!"

"Easy Joey, there's only 3 left." I watched as the blonde one, devoured the bagels like a hungry savage, resisting the erdge to scowl over the smell of toasted bread and jelly. They were an odd bunch of children. Not that it mattered. I see much stranger people in my day.

"Mister, can I touch your glasses?"

"Don't you know it's dangerous to talk to strangers little girl." I looked down at the little girl sitting on her sleeping mothers lap in the seat next to the door. She was a strange lil girl with red hair and brown eyes, completely oblivious on how dangerous it is to speak to a stranger such as myself. Her main attention were on my glasses for some reason, like they were the most amazing thing she has ever seen. She reminded me much of my...

"Well can I?" I sighed and took the glasses off my face handing it to the child. But, instead of looking at the glasses she looked up at me. Staring straight into my eyes with her big puppy like ones. I raised my eyebrow in a questioning matter.

"What?" She shook her head and smiled up at me.

"You look like the blue eyed prince in my story book. Only yours are much prettier, and shiny." I restrained myself from smirking in amusement as she stood up on the seat on her toes putting the glasses back on my face.

"I assure you, I am nowhere near prince charming child. Now, sit back down, before your mother worries. You should know better than to speak to strangers." She giggled and sat back down.

"Your no stranger, we've met before."

"Have we now?"

"Mhm! In my story book! Besides you look nice. I know your safe to talk to." She tilted her head and looked at me as the train came to it's stop, and I turned towards to door to make my exit.

"Looks can be deceiving kid."

* * *

><p>"Yugi!"<p>

"Ahh! Y-Yes, sensei?" He yelped as the blue eyed man slammed his ruler against his desk glaring at the boy, before replying with a cold tone.

"Yugi, if you are not well you may go to the nurse's office. I will send you the notes for todays class tonight in your dormitory. But for now, I cannot have you sickly coughing without seeking medical attention. It's against school rules to do so. Joseph, Ryou escort Motou to the infirmary."

Sighing disappointingly, Yugi made his way out the class, his two friends following behind on his trail. "I told you Kaiba wouldn't approve of your lack of focus in his class Yugi." Ryou said rubbing his friends back in small circles.

"Kaiba's just a stuck up prick. He want's all the attention to be on him. Seems right for a stuck up rich boy."

"But, Kaiba's the teacher Joey. All attention is suppose to be on him. How else will we learn." Yugi chuckled at his friends lost face.

"True, but still! He could had been nicer with it. Just because we're less wealthy doesn't mean he can just yell at us whenever he feels like it." Ryou smiled politely.

"Kaiba just has a headstrong personality. I mean if he was really as stuck up as he was, why would he bother becoming a college professor in business?"

"Too make us all into his slaves for his plan to take over the worlddd!" Yugi and Ryou laughed at their friends strange assumption. "What? It's possible ya know."

"Nah he's not that bad." Yugi walked into the infirmary and sat on one of the beds. "You saw the way he talked to that little girl this morning on the train."

"So? Everyone has a soft spot for children. Even that jerk." His best friend growled and glared at the door down the hall leading to their class.

"Well, let's just focus on one thing." The white haired boy pushed Yugi's chest back, onto the bed before pulling the blankets over him and sitting at the edge of the bed. "Yugi needs his rest. You haven't slept in quite a few days now have you." The young man shook is head guiltily looking at the window.

"No, I havent.." Pulling a chair from the desk, Joseph turned the back of it facing Yugi before sitting down in a backwards position and lifting his elbows up on the chair.

"What's sup Yug?" He sighed and looked at the falling snow outside.

"'Fall is at it's end, and that means my step brother is suppose to be coming from Egypt here to Japan for the winter. He might be staying up here if my dad says so."

"Whats so wrong with that. I thought you loved the Egyptain culture ever since your grandfather told you about it."

"Yeah.. but it's still going to be strange meeting my step-brother. I mean he's the reason my dad left 3 years ago. Supposingly he said he was needed more else where, and told me he'd be back. He's only visited me 4 times since he left." Yugi glared at the window. "He obviously thinks that boy is more important than I am. He probably doesn't even think of me anymore, because he's to busy taking care of Atemu."

"Atemu?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. That's his name."

"Sounds like an interesting character!" Joey winked. Yugi growled at his friend banter and hit him with a pillow. "Hey, calm down Yug! I was only kiddin. Besides, I think your over reacting. He's probably not all that bad."

"Yes, I'm sure he most likely left for a good reason. Something probably took place and he needed to be there for his other family." Yugi rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms angrily.

"I suppose. I can try to get along with him. Sides, if he moves here that means dad moves back here too, so I guess it's an okay idea."

Joey jumped off the seat. "That's the spirit! Nd we're here for you dude. If he starts acting up, we'll rough him up for you." He said punching a fist into his hand.

"There will be no need for that Joey." The brown eyed boy scolded.

"Oh come on! Just a little?"

"No."

"What about a noogie?"

"No!"

"The old fashion basket toss?"

"Dammit Joey!" Yugi smiled at his two friends, mentally appreciating them for their company. _"I don't know where I'd be without these two goof balls."_

Then there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Ryou? Was that you?" A girls voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Tea, what is it?"

"I suggest you two hurry up and get back to class. It's been 10 minutes and sensei is already fumming about how irresponsible and one track minded you two are for not returning immediately and letting your focus drift elsewhere?" She giggled.

"Oh shit! We gotta go Yug. Feel better dude, we'll come to pick you up later!"

"Bye Yugi- ack! Joey! Stop pulling me, your running to fast." Yugi smiled and waved at his friends running from out the infirmary and down the hall. He took his blanket and wrapped it around his body, hiding his body under the blanket. His mind drifted to his father. The way he smiled at him when he said he'd be back soon.. but never contacted back until 4 months later. _"Oh father.. why do you have to be everyones knight in shining armor and save everyone from their own problems."_ He sighed and drifted off to sleep, curled in the warmth of the white bed.

* * *

><p>"Later Kaiba!"<p>

"That's sensei to you Wheeler. You should know proper respect for your elders."

"Whatever! Smell ya later!" He ran out the door with his pal Tristian hot on his tail. Kaiba shook his head disapprovingly and sat down. Yeah, sure he was only 27 but he was still older than all of the students there.

"Excuse me, Sensei." His eyes drifted towards Ryou, who was scanning the items on his desk.

"What do you need?"

"May I have the notes for todays class. I'll be sure to give it to Yugi since he's on his way home after this. He has company showing up later and cannot stay in the dorms as planned." The man nodded and handed over a small note book he kept for his lesson planning.

"65th Page, to the 71st. All of todays classwork. Bring it back tomorrow in the condition I handed it to you in." The boy nodded and bowed slightly as a thank you before leaving the room. As soon as the class was empty the brunette let out a heavy sigh, before pulling off his glasses, and storing them away in a case. _"Back to the train I go."_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Watch where your going punk." I watched as these stuck up rich boys from Collin Academy pushed a hooded figure down the stairs, his back landing straight into my chest. Lucky kid, if I wasn't there, he probably would of hurt himself. Can't say much about his work though. All these colors scattered along the upper ground trainstation, slowing blowing away. I glared holes into the boys heads on the stairs, snarling nastily.<p>

"You disgusting snakes better get out of my sight before I loose my temper." It seems they recognized who I was and left muttering apologies. I recognized some of them to. They were the kids of some of fellow company CEO's, in which I do business with. Not that much of a good impression now is it. I will speak to them about this. I look down at the black hooded figure crouching down and trying to collect his work as quick as he could. One of them slipped out his fingers and into the air. Noticing his struggle in catching the paper I quickly gripped it between my fingers.

_'Paintings? No.. drawings._' A beautifully sketched bird, in a bird bath, decorated with all types of exotic colors. Work from a professional, in such poor condition. Despite the wrinkles and folded creases on the paper, it was pretty good. Kid probably has a thing for collecting artwork. After awhile I notice that he's still there, but now he is standing in front of me. Probably waiting for his paper back. I have been staring at it for awhile now.

"You like artwork." I suddenly stated. Then boy looks up at me... the first word I can think of.

_Enchanting.. _

This boy had eyes, like I've never seen before. Glowing crimson rubies, staring right up into my own sapphire eyes. It was almost as red the his scarf that was covering half of his face, from his nose and downward. He must not be use to the cold to be bundled up so securely. I must have a strange look on my face because he narrows his eyebrows in confusion. I then notice how my mouth was slightly open from the look of bewilderment on my face. _'Nice. What a way to freak someone out.' _

Then the boy suddenly nodded. From the relaxed look in his eyes, it looked like he was giving me a small smile from behind that thick scarf. I handed the picture back to him and fixed my scarf around my neck. "It's pretty." I don't know why I added on to the conversation. I just felt like I had to say something. He bowed his head in appreciation for my comment and fixed his red scarf around his face, and pulled his hoody down as the went blew almost knocking it down from off his head.

_"Ate'."_

The boy turned around and looked up at another strange figure at the top of the stairs. A tall man with long black hair and violet eyes. He outstretched his hand and made a coming motion. _"Tali hone. Yalla."_

I recognized their language. Strange to see foreigners from those part's of the world come to little ol Japan. The man looked at me curiously as the boy I towered over gave me a small wave before walking to the man a few feet away. The man slid his arms underneath the armful of papers he had in his hand and carefully sorted them out before handing them back to the boy smiling. _'Ate' eh? Is that is name? Nah probably a pet name.'_ I didn't realize I was still staring until the ruby eyed boy looked back down and bowed his head to me, before their train arrived, the next moment he was gone. Along with almost all of the other passengers in the trainstation. On the ride home along with the nosy children and the gossiping teens, I couldn't find myself able to get those enchanting ruby eyes out of my head.

* * *

><p>From what I know as far as my knowledge go, (which isn't very far)~<p>

_Tali Hone _means 'Come here' & _Yalla_ means 'Lets go.' If I am wrong please correct me Arabic speakers. I would apperciate your knowledge. ^^

Yugi is not his child like self in this fic. He's a bit taller, cause of the age I have put him in, which is pass his twenties. Almost as tall as Joey, and taller than Atemu. I made Atemu a couple years younger, main reason I put it this way is because I wanted to see how it would turn out if I put Yugi in a more dominant role, than in the series and most of my fanfics where he's a small helpless boy. But not much is different, only the height.

Please review, and give me your feedback. Please and Thankyou.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Welcome back! Thank you for all the people who favorited and reviewed my story. I hope all you enjoy and review future chapters to come. It would mean such a great deal to me, to know how fellow authors took my work. Thank you!

* * *

><p>"Aye.. three more boxes to go." I let out a loud sigh, as my head fell against the counter.<p>

I'd been working behind the counter of our little Game Shop for about 2 hours now; sleepily reorganizing and restocking the board games that came in today. With grandpa's aging and fragile body, I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything that caused to much strain for him. My grandfather was probably the only person I had left in this family that put up with me, and I wanted to do as much as I could for the elder. Mother has come back around every now and then, to see how we're doing, but she doesn't stay for long. Ever since the divorce, she seems much happier and not as stressed out as she was before. Coming back to this place must remind her of unpleasant times. Though I couldn't blame her for leaving dad. He left us for long periods of time, and barely checked up on us. I was not suprised when I found out my mom had been going on numerous dates, with fella's she'd meet online. Though, dad was not pleased when he came home one day, with a gold necklace to give her for her anniversary and found mom cuddled up on the lap of his best friend. They all argued for a at least hour before dad finally gave up and broke it off. It was pretty sad, when you think about it. I mean, yeah I understand that everyone has needs, and that mom was feeling lonely without him, but I think if it was the other way around and mom had to leave, dad would wait for her no matter how long. I guess women are just needy creatures.

I growled to myself, thinking of the whole reason this happened in the first place. It's all because of that kid. Sometimes, I wish that the boy was never even born. I know it's cruel to say, but he tore my family apart. It's all his fault that we had so many difficulties.

"Aye... " I sighed. I have to stop thinking like that. The boy will be here soon, and it doesn't help my promise to getting along, to think badly of him.

"My, my! You seem to be taking your job very seriously Yugi. " I smiled and tilted my head up to see my grandfather walking through the door, his scarf wrapped tightly around his face. "You cleared up more than half of the boxes in less than a couple hours! I'm impressed my boy."

"Hi grandpa." I said tiredly. He placed a small brown bag in front of my face.

"Hot chocolate, and chocolate cornets. Fresh from the bakery." I instantly sat up and opened the bag. Chocolate cornets were my favorite treat. Yes I know, how childish, but I couldn't help it.

"Thanks grandpa." I said, biting a piece of the treat off hungrily. "How'd did things go at the college. Did you get the applications?"

"Yep! All we need is for Atemu to sign it and pretty soon he'll be going to school with you." I sighed, the thought of him going to college with me made me uncomfortable. That means he'd have to hang around me and my friends before he could grasp his surroundings. Ugh, the inconvience. How the hell could he even afford to go to my school in the first place.

"How is it that he got accepted, into Kaiba's college center again?"

"He was givin a full 4 year scholar ship, just like you were!" My eyes widen. How'd he manage to pull that off. He probably doesn't even speak english.

"For what?" Grandpa had taken off his coat, and pulled a chair up next to me, drinking his own hot chocolate.

"Not sure. You can ask him when he gets here. It shouldn't be to long now. But it's mighty impressive isn't it Yugi?"

"Suure, if you say so." I finished my treat, and made my way to the stairs, having enough of this conversation. "Well, I'm going to bed Grandpa, I've had a long day. Wake me up when dad gets here." I walked into my room, and collasped on my bed, exhausted. Being sick, can really zap the energy right out of you. I wonder how the kid looks like, probably all Egyptainy and weird lookin. Ne, to tired to let my wonder. Sleep now, think later.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Kaiba watched as a raven haired menace, ran back and forth though the mansion, freaking out as he did so.<p>

"Seto! I didn't expect you home so early."

"Mokuba, why is the living room nearly turned upside down." He said taking off his coat, and picking up vases that were knocked over.

"I can't find Lucky!"

"Lucky? Your cat?"

"Yes! She's been missing for almost two hours!" He frantic man yelled, raking his fingers through his hair. "I swear one moment she's laying on my chest, and the next she dissapears like a freaking magician! I swear when I find her I'm gonna tickle her to death, if cats are ticklish I mean I wouldn't know if they were or not since I never tried to tickle her before. But that still doesn't cover the fact that I can't find the little rascal. We should have a kitty room made for her so she'll be-" Mokuba rambled as he left the room, going to search elsewhere. As Kaiba was fixing the cushions of the sofa he heard a small 'meow' come from Mokuba's boot which was tipped over. He picked up the boot and looked inside, as a white furry tail peeked out the top, slowly waving back and forth. Kaiba stuffed his hand into the shoe picking up the small kitten carefully, and putting it on his lap as he sat down on the sofa.

"I see you have a knack for hiding in shoes." Kaiba said, making the kitty 'meow' and rolling on it's back. He couldn't repress a small smile, as he pet the cat's ears, looking at it's grey eyes. Suddenly, his mind drifted back to that small male he met in the trainstation. The one with the pretty red eyes. '_Hmm.. pretty red isn't a good way to describe it. Deep crimson, would be a more accurate color.' _He frowned to himself as he realized he started to let his mind wonder to think of the boy again. A soft wet feeling on his fingers, relaxed him a bit as he saw the small cat licking his fingers, begging for more attention. As he was about to start petting the small thing again, he heard a loud crash in the kitchen following a loud swear coming from the other man in the house. Kaiba picked up the cat and stomped off into the kitchen, swearing under his breath. "Mokuba! Stop destroying the house! I found your damn cat!"

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open slowly as I woke up from my slumber, my entire body covered by the blanket on my bed. I took a look at my wrist watch for the time. <em>12:00 am. <em>I'd been asleep for 6 hours, great. Dad should be here by now, if not tomorrow. Though, I don't hear any commotion or talking downstairs. Maybe his flight was delayed. As I layed there, trying to relax myself back to sleep, I suddenly heard small sound coming from beside my bed. At first I thought it was just the wind outside my window but then the sound got louder, and closer. It almost sounded like someone was breathing right next to me. 'Is_ there someone in here with me? Probably just grandpa to wake me up.' _I pulled the blanket off of me to roll over, getting ready to tell grandpa that I'm already awake, but when I open my eyes, all I see was a pair of blood red eyes looking down at me from the darkness of my room.

"AHH!" I scream pushing the red eyed figure roughly away from me, hearing the person fall on the floor. Panic rushes over me, as I stand up quickly, grabbing the nearest object near me and approached the fallen person. "Who are you? What are you doing in this house?" The person sits up slightly to look at me with those insane red eyes. Fear consumes me, but I walk towards it holding whatever it was in my hand tightly as if I was going to swing it. "Answer me!" My voice seems to scare it a little, and it flinches scrambling to the door. "Get back here!" What if it was going to attack grandpa. What if it had already hurt grandpa! Anger consumes me as I reach out to grab it's arm and pushes it to the floor with a loud 'thud'. Then suddenly my room door bust open and the lights of my room suddenly flickers on. I look towards the door and is instantly relieved to see grandpa, but my eyes widen when I see the figure next to him.

"D-Dad..?"

"Yugi! What are you doing?" Grandpa suddenly asks.

"W-What?" Grandpa points to the figure beneath me and for the first time I look at the intruder and my eyes widen in confusion. _"What the...?" _I look at the slightly trembling figure below me, his tan face and red eyes looking up at me in confusion. He wasn't that smaller than me, reached up atleast to my nose; didn't look that younger than me either. I instantly step back, glaring at the kid.

"W-What? Who are you?"

"Definetly not burglar, Yugi." My father says chuckling.

"W-Well I thought he was!"

"And, your idea of self defense was to beat him with a stuffed Kuriboh doll?" He pointed amusingly. I looked at the object I had grabbed earlier, and indeed it was was stuffed Kuriboh doll. I saw as the boy sat up and stood. He had hair similar to my own, only more gold streaks, and was much wilder than mine. I then realized who this boy was.

"Your Atemu." The boy nodded and gave me a small smile before bowing his head, but his smile left when he saw my angry glare. How dare he just enter my room, without my permission. I don't even know him. Ugh, I was already starting to dislike this kid.

"I hope you do know, it's rude to enter someones private room without their permission."

He looked down, guilt showing over his face, as he gave me an apologetic smile. I sighed and looked back over to my father, a huge smile spreading over my face when he started to walk over to me, taking off his hat, revealing his long black hair. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to see you, Yugi. You get bigger and older every year I come back." All my anger suddenly goes away as I wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him back.

"I missed you pa..."

"I know, I know. But I have good news!" He said excitedly, looking down at me. "Me and Atemu are going to be staying in Domino with you guys. For good this time!" I smile excitingly, this was what I was hoping for. Even if it means, Atemu would be staying too, having my dad back to be with me through college was the best thing I could of asked for.

"That's... wonderful. Just wonderful." By the reflection in the mirror, on the other side of the room I could had swore I saw Atemu smiling at the two of us.

* * *

><p>"So, where are you going to be staying?" Yugi asked, making some coffee for his father, and grandfather.<p>

"Well, for now me and Atemu are going to be staying here, until I can find a nice house near by. We won't be much trouble for you for long pa. Just for a few months." Amun said, tying up his hair.

"Oh nonsense! The both of you can stay as long as you want! You are family after all." Yugi let out an annoyed sigh. _'Yeah, sure.' _

"Is something wrong Yugi?" Amun asked, looking worriedly at his son.

"Oh, no! No, I'm just pretty tired. I was going to go back to sleep, but sadly I was rudely awakened." He said, loud enough for Atemu to hear in the living room, who was writing in his little book. Amun smiled apologetically, and took his coffee cup muttering a 'thanks.'

"Ah, I'm afraid that was mostly my fault. When we arrived to the Game Shop Atemu was very anxious to meet you. So, we sent him up to go wake you. We didn't know you'd freak out like that." Yugi rolled his eyes, and sat down at the table, glancing at the boy on the sofa.

"How would you feel if you had a strange person, suddenly show up in for room, watching you sleep?"

"Hmm point taken." Yugi rolled his eyes, and asked..

"So, how old is he?"

"He's twenty one. Not that much younger than you. Only by two years." Grandpa answered, looking at his cup. "Though I hope you do not mind sharing a room with him. Since we only have one guest room which will be given to you father. There's an extra bed in your room Yugi that Atemu can use."

"Do I have a choice." He replied dully, not excited about having his step brother sleep in the same room as him. He was pretty creepy to even be around.

"Do be a little more excited, Yugi. It's not like he was out to kill you or anything. He just wanted to get to know you. I've told him alot about you, so I wasn't suprised when he was eager to meet you." Amun put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Yeah sure, he was excited alright. I mean, he didn't even say 'hi' or tried to explain why he was in my room himself. He probably just wanted to play a stupid joke on me. If he was really so eager to meet me, he could had atleast uttered an 'Hello'." The smile on Amuns face disappeared and he sat down next to Yugi at the table, putting his coffee mug down.

"Yugi." He turned to look at his dad, and quickly felt guilty for saying that about his step father. It obviously hurt father to know that he did not like the boy. He atleast had to act like he did, for his fathers sake. As he was getting ready to aplogize, Amun raised a finger to his lips to silence him. "There is something you must know about Ate'. Actually, you both need to know."

Once he captured both of the individuals attention, he stated what he had to inform them of. Yugi's eyes, widened in shock.

* * *

><p>"Yo! Yugi!" Yugi turned head around, revealing his tired eyes as his friends ran up to him in the train station.<p>

"Hey guys. What's sup?"

"Whoa, you look terrible dude. What happened? No sleep?" Joey asked.

"Aye, sadly.."

"Yugi, you really need to start getting more rest." Tea looked down at him. "You know if your not well, Kaiba won't mind if you stay home. He'd just send you the work through email.

"Thanks Tea. I know. And I was considering on staying home today. However, my family had other plans in mind." He growled underneath his breath. When Tea was getting ready to ask what, Ryou popped up beside him and said..

"So, did you meet you know who?" Ryou asked whispering.

"Yes, I did. Actually, he's the reason why I had to get out of bed today. He's right there." Yugi stepped to the side and revealed Atemu, who was standing a few feet away from him, reading a book that was written in Arabic, his language. The groups eyes scanned curiously over Atemus form, from his black boots, to his white pants, black coat and his blood red scarf. Their eyes widened in curiousity, watchig as the male suddenly closed his book and glanced over at them. Atemu felt like he was being watched, so he raised his head to look at Yugi and his friends.

"Ooooo, he's so pretty!" Tea whispered, smiling welcoming at him.

"Yeah, especially his eyes." Duke added on. Yugi rolled his eyes and motioned for Atemu to come over. The crimson eye'd youth looked nervously at Yugi and his friends before taking slow steps towards them.

"Hey, no reason to be scared man! We don't bite... much. Ow!" Joey yelled when Ryou elbowed him on his side.

"Don't be mean."

"Hey, I was just teasin." Atemu gave a small smile and bowed his head to Yugi's friends, accompanying it with a small wave. They all looked confusingly at him.

"Hey dude, I dunno how they do it where your from, but here there's no need to bow your head. Just say hi!" Joey smiled ecouragingly; but frowned when Atemu looked back at him sadly before looking to the floor. "Hey, what happeed?" He said, worriedly hoping he hadn't saddened the boy. "Did I say something offensive."

Yugi sighed, running his hand through his bangs_. 'Gee, how am I going to explain this..' "_No Joey, it's not that. He... can't really say 'hi'." Yugi said slightly frustrated.

"What! Why not? Is it because I'm a stranger?"

"No! It's because he can't speak." The gang looked over at Atemu, with confusion in their eyes, making the man quite ucomfortable.

"What do you mean he can't speak. You mean like he's sick or something?" Ryou asked. Atemu slowly shook his head 'no' and slightly rested his hand over his neck, as if trying them something, gesturing fingers towards his mouth.

"No, Ryou. Atemu can't speak because... because he's a mute."

* * *

><p>I don't like the way that ended. Needed more details. Details brain people! Details! Anywho, please if you ca, review this chapter, and tell me how think it's going so far!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read Authors Note before you read this Chapter. **

**A/N: **Hello readers and authors. I please ask that you read this before you read this chapter. I am not proud of myself for chapter two of this story. I do not know if you noticed but I made a few careless mistakes, and I hope that it did not confuse anyone here. Nearing the end of chapter two I accidently referred to Atemu as 'stepfather' instead off 'stepbrother.' Just to stop all confusion, Atemu is is step brother. Not father. I am truly sorry for making this mistake... along with a few others that I made. I'll will try my best not to make them in the future. I hope you enjoy chapter three and review please.

* * *

><p>It's not fun being the <em>'new'<em> kid in the group, I would know. When I became the new kid in the gang during highschool, I felt very awkward. I kind of felt bad for the guy; sitting all the way over there on the train by himself. I can't imagine what it's like for him. Not being able to interact normally with people. I myself have never met anyone like him. Someone who couldn't speak... not able to state his mind; to express his emotions; to laugh.. a life without laughter is a sad one... so yes, I felt bad for him. Things got a tad bit awkward after he was introduced to us earlier. I'm sure he noticed it to; probably the reason he decided to keep his distance. I hope he didn't take it in the wrong way; as if we were shunning him or something. We just don't know how to interact with someone who can't speak. If he came over, we'd find a way to include him in our conversation. Mute or not. Hmm, that makes me wonder... how exactly does he interact with people? He doesn't seem to use sign language, or he would had done so when we first saw him instead of just bowing his head and waving to say 'hi.' Don't they teach people with these kind of disabilities how to interact with people when they're first born.

My curiosity got the best of me as I turned my head from Yugi and the others to look at Atemu, who was sitting down on the seat in the train, reading the book he had closed earlier. Maybe he hasn't been mute for all his life. That's strange... I didn't think it was possible for people just to become mute. Darn, I knew I should had paid more attention in health class with Mr. Vunerge. He had a lesson, explaining about all kinds of disabilities people had to suffer throughout life with. His knowledge would be very helpful right now.

"Hey, Ryou? Hellooo? Are you paying attention?" I jumped and jerked my head back towards the others. I must had been very distracted for awhile for them to notice.

"S-Sorry guys. Just thinkin." Yugi gave me a questioning look, as if asking me 'what I was thinking about while staring at his brother'.

"Thinking bout what?" I blushed.

"Oh! Nothing important." Oh, how I hated the slow smirk that started to form over Joey's face.

"Ohhh I get it! You like our little new comer don't you? Watch out Yug, I think lil ol' Ryou here, got the hots for your brother."

"WHAT? Joey! I do not!"

"Oh yeah?" The blonde grinned. "Then why were you starin at him?" I blushed and looked at Atemu again. He seemed not to be paying attention to our conversation even though it was practically about him. He seemed to be pretty caught up in that book.

"I was just thinking.." My voice was barely a whisper, as I observed the boy in the seat not to far away from where we were standing. "About his condition."

"Oh? Like what?" Tristan asked. I turned to Yugi, and asked him.

"Has he been mute ever since he was born, Yugi?" He shrugged his shoulders, and looked at me.

"I don't know. Dad didn't tell me, how he got that way. He just told me, he was. Why?"

"I was just wondering.." I sigh quietly and quickly changed the subject to, something about hanging out at Burger World later, which seemed to get Joey's attention, along with the rest of the group. Sometimes I really do let my thoughts get the best of me.

I glanced back over my shoulder one more time, to look at him, to see if his attention was still buried inside that book... and my heart almost popped out of chest in shock when I saw him staring right back at me. I turned around quickly and tried to forget that he most likely heard everything that was said just now between the group. Aye... life can be so difficult.

* * *

><p>Atemu sat on the bench in the middle of the courtyard outside of the college center, hiding under his bag as it started to pour down raining. He had been told to wait there, until Yugi and the others got back from the food court. But, it had been 20 minutes already and they still haven't returned. And just to his luck, it started to rain while he waited. So here he sat; cowering under his bag waiting for his brother to come back. He should probably go inside the school, Yugi might had done the same thing since it started to pour. But what if he didn't? And he's coming back to come get him right now... that and he had no idea where to go.<p>

The boy shivered as he felt the cold air and wet pellets ripped through his coat, going right through the material onto his skin. He opened his eyes to look around, and saw noone in the courtyard other than him. _'Just a few more minutes.. I'm sure he'll be back._' He thought to himself. He looked to the floor and pulled his bag down to hold it to his chest, remembering it had his sketchbook inside. If the papers got to wet, they'd tear apart. He held his bag close to his body in an attempt to shield it from the rain, but sadly did not succeed to do so_. ' Maybe I should go inside.._' Before he knew it, the rain suddenly had stopped... well stopped falling on him that is. The boy looked up to see what had stopped the rain from assaulting his body; his eyes softened when he saw an umbrella being held over him by a man behind the bench.

"Yugi, what are you doing sitting outside in the rain. Do you wish to get sick again?" Atemu's eyes widened in confusion. '_He thinks I'm Yugi..?'_. He turned his head around quickly, to see a rather large muscular man. With blonde hair and blue eyes, staring down at him.

"Oh. Your not Yugi." Atemu shook his head no. "I had a feeling, I mean, I did just see him inside while I was leaving to get my coffee. I was wondering how he got out here so fast when I saw you, but now I see your not him." He shook his head sadly, looking at the floor. _'So he did go inside... ah, I'm so stupid. Of course he went into the building. Who in there right mind would be outside, without an umbrella in this weather..' _"So, what is your name?" Atemu looked up at the man, and turned his bag to face the stranger, and pointed to his name tag. "Ah, Atemu. Very interesting name. I'm Raphael. One of the part-time gym assistants in the school." He held out his hand, offering a handshake. Atemu took it hesitantly and gave the man a small smile. "I see you don't talk much." He shook his head no, and bowed his head in an apologetic manner. "It's okay, I don't mind. I prefer quiet people than loud mouths anyway. Easier to conversate with." He gave him a grateful smile. " Now, would you like me to accompany you inside. It's a new semester and I doubt that you know your way around. I haven't seen you around here before so I'm guessing that your new." A nod of the head was his answer. "Okay then, come with me, we'll get you some dry clothes and find out where your suppose to be, for your first class." He gentle took Atemu's hand and pulled him up from the bench and under the large umbrella, sheltering them both from the cold rain. Atemu wished he could thank the man for offering to help him, but all he could manage at the moment was friendly smile; which was returned to him by the kind stranger as they walked to the building.

* * *

><p>"Pens down."<p>

The class was filled by a loud groan, coming from majority of the students in the room.

"Come on, Professor. That was barely thirty minutes!"

"No, it was fourty." Kaiba put his glasses on his face, and stood up, walking from behind his desk to collect the test papers. "I gave you more than enough time to finish this exam. You have no excuse for not being able to complete it. In the business world, time is not extended for you unless you are such of high importance. Such as myself." He smirked. "And such as other big business owners. So if you couldn't handle something such as a simple test, I suggest you work harder, or you'll never pass this class." Kaiba said, as he picked up all the sheets, heading back to his desk.

"Ugh. Kaiba's such a dick." Joey whispered.

"Don't be rude, Joey!" Tea whispered back. "He is our teacher after all." The blonde scowled and crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at the desk below him.

"Yeah, well I can't wait till I get out of this class, when I graduate."

"If you graduate." Kaiba said, smirking at Joey as he graded the test he collected.

"Grr..."

"Calm down, Joey. I'm sure you did good. You've been preparing for it for weeks." Tea, reassured him.

"Yeah, sides. It was pretty easy. I could do it with my eyes closed." Duke said. "By the way, Yugi, where's your brother? I thought you said, he should be in this class with us. We did leave him out there in the courtyard." He said, taking a worried glance to the window due to the heavy rain that pattered against the glass.

"Any smart person would know to not stay outside in that type of weather." Yugi said. "Sides, he was right in the courtyard. The school's only a few feet away, I doubt he could wonder off college grounds and get lost. He's probably at the front desk asking where his class is."

"What if he got lost inside the school?" Ryou said slightly upset. "It's not like he knows his way around; he just got to Japan. I doubt he even knows how to take the train, by himself." Yugi sighed, and face palmed himself.

"There's hundreds of people, in the school who he can ask for directions."

"Yugi, he can't speak. Remember?" Yugi's face paled. He had almost forgotten about his stepbrother being mute. He had barely interacted with him, since he got here. _'Shit. I knew things were gonna get difficult once he got here.'_

"Mr. Kaiba!" He stood up from his seat and headed towards the front of the class. Kaiba lifted his head up, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but I have to be excused from the class. It's a family emergency."

"Oh? How serious is this emergency Yugi?"

"One of my family members, is lost on campus. He was suppose to be in this class, but obviously, it's been 30 minutes and he is not here yet. May I go find him?"

"Yugi, there are plenty of people on campus they can ask, if he does end up getting lost." He said returning his attention back to the bundle of test in his hands.

"But sir, you don't understand. He's not-" Before Yugi could finish his sentence, there was a loud knock on the door. Kaiba looked up from the test and said in a loud commanding voice.

"Come in!" The door opened, and Raphael the gym assistant walked in, dressed in his gym attire. A black army shirt, and white sweat pants. He stood near the door, and nodded his head in to him.

"Kaiba." He acknowledged respectfully. "I'm sorry to interrupt your class, but I have a student here, who is suppose to be in here at this time."

"Oh really now. Thirty minutes late?"

"Please excuse him for his lateness. It is his first day here, and we needed to get him out of a change of clothes since he was soaken wet from being outside in the rain." Kaiba sighed and gestured his hand towards the door.

"Fine, bring him in." Rapheal nodded, and stepped half his body out the entrance, gesturing his hand outside of the door, telling the one outside to come here. Kaiba's eyes widened, as he saw the new student that walked into his classroom, instantly remembering him, as the boy he had seen on the train, just a couple days ago.

_"It's.."_

"Atemu!"

* * *

><p>I can't believe it. The boy I had met on the train, just two days ago; the one who I couldn't get out of my head, was walking in here, in my classroom as one of my students. I may not had seen his entire face, but I definitely remembered his eyes. They were something almost impossible for me not to recognize.<p>

"Atemu!"_ 'Ah.. so that's his name.'_

I looked back at Yugi, who had ran up to the boy, who was dressed in a white shirt, and black sweat pants. The gym attire for the athletes in the school. Raphael had mentioned that the boy needed a change of clothing. So this is Yugi's family member. Now that I took notice of his full appearance, they did resemble each other. Only I found 'Atemu' much more fascinating than the other.

"Atemu, I'm sorry for leaving you out there. I honestly thought you would come inside when the rain had started." What? He left him out there? By himself? How irresponsible. I was tempted to give him an F on his test for not watching Atemu more carefully. The boy named 'Atemu' smiled lightly at him, and patted his shoulder. I almost smiled at the friendly gesture... then immediately cursed at myself under my breath, for letting the stranger captivate me so.

"Well, he's fine now. I assure you. Your clothes will be in my office, near the gym after school, Atemu. Don't forget to pick them up after your classes end. You can return the gym clothes tomorrow." Raphael told him. The boy smiled at the gym teacher, before putting his hands together and bowing slightly. Probably, some way of showing 'thanks' in his culture. Before, I'd noticed Raphael had left the room, and Yugi had come walking over to me, holding the Atemu's wrist hostage as he tugged him to my desk.

"Sir, this is my stepbrother Atemu. He recently got a scholarship to attend your school so, he might not be on the valid student list just yet. But, can he stay in this class until he gets his actual schedule. It won't do any harm." I rarely heard anything he said, as my attention was currently locked with the crimson eyed boy next to him. _'Atemu..' _his name was. I had said it before in my head, but I enjoyed saying it repeatedly in my head. He looked at me questioningly and seemed to not know who I was, at first. But, when I took off my glasses he seemed to remember my face. He gave me a small smile, before bowing his head at me.

"It's nice to see you, again." I said in a neutral tone, trying my best to cover up my delight, on being able to see this interesting boy again. It seemed to had worked since Yugi looked shocked when I hinted on meeting him previously.

"You know him?" Yugi asked the Atemu. He nodded and smiled, holding up two fingers and pointing to the calendar on my desk. I raised my eyebrow at the two, and watched as Yugi tried to understand what he was trying to say. I myself was confused. Could this boy not speak? I decided to ease his frustration and answer it for him.

"Two days ago. At the train station. We indeed have met before."

"Oh..." I returned my attention to Atemu and asked him sternly.

"Can you not speak?" He looked at me sadly, and shook his head. "Why not?"

"He's mute . He... is not able to talk." My eyes widened slightly in shock before quickly returning back to their regular form. So, this boy was a mute. What a shame. I can imagine that he would have a rich, and vibrant voice if he was able to speak.

"I see. Well, that certainly does put you at more of a disadvantage than the other students there. However, if you work hard, I'm sure you'll progress just fine. For now, you may take a seat and famiilar yourself with your surroundings." He nodded in understanding, still giving me that small smile. I managed to repress the smile that wanted to form on my face.

"Thank you. We'll try not to be a bother." Yugi captured his wrist in his hand again, before tugging him back to his friends. Atemu gave a small wave to me, before allowing himself taken back to Yugi's bunch of groupies. I smirked slightly at the welcoming the group had given him, when he sat down. _'This school year has already begun to be a promising one indeed.' _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Responses<em>**

_Coolaloo - _Thank you, very much for reviewing. And yes! I as well love stories when he looses a certain sense. I actually got this idea from **Desidera, **and her story speechless. She also made Atem mute in that story. It's outstandingly wonderful and I highly recommend it!

_Kyo's 1 lover - _Thank you for reviewing, Kyo! And no worries. Even though he cannot speak, I still have lot's of things in plan for Atem.

_CarzyNinja - _Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy you liked it. I hope you like this chapter too!

_ilovemanicures - _Thank you, for reviewing, and I'm happy your enjoying the story so far, even though it's a new plot for you. And yes, I knowww! But I'll try much harder to make the chapters as detailed as possible for you guys!

_kiki2222 -_ Haha, yes Yugi is quite rude in this story. I felt it would make things more interesting if their friendship at first started off bumpy and shaky. He won't be an ass for long tho! I plan on improving on his character as the story goes on. Thank you for reviewing!

For all the other authors, who story alerted or favorited. I thank you for doing so! And do hope you review in future chapters. Ta-Ta for now!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello all! Back with another chapter. It's been brought to my attention, that I have also done bad and made another mistake in the last one. Sighh, I'm terribly sorry, and Thank you ilovemanicures! I would had never saw that, if you hadn't told me. I strive to be able to become better, and hopefully make my work into being flawless. Now, I know, that's a pretty unrealistic goal, but the higher the standards, the further I go to achieve it! I worked hard on this one, and hope it can pull itself off to be better!

Review responses, shall be at the bottom! Though if you want to send me a message with your idea on future chapters of the story, please do so! I would love to add some more creative ideas into this. Though, forgive me if I do not end up taking the idea. Someone sent me a message last week asking if I could make them neko kitties. I had refused because that would interfere with the seriousness in the story. I plan to make it realistic, and making them into magical creatures like nekos, will not fit with the plot that well, and just end up confusing things. This person was rather upset with me... and I wish to apologize to this person. Your idea was a very nice one. I just think, we have alot of enough stories dealing with nekos, and my adding to it, will not be very unique nor would I be very good at it. But I will save it for future story references, believe me! Hope you read my apologies!

**Read this Part if you are familiar with the writer Toxic Hathor**

It has also been brought to my attention that, one of my favorite writers **Toxic Hathor **has stopped writing stories... and has deleted all of her work. This has saddened me greatly... she has been there, as my inspiration since I ever joined a few years ago. When I was just a mindless child, spitting words onto the screen, without carrying of it's quality, which led up to my horribly written story, Hidden Desert Rose. It's truly a shame she felt the need to delete all her wonderful masterpieces. But, just know that I will never forget Toxic Hathor, and her amazing work. She strived me to do better, in my writing. In result, I dedicate this story to her, and shall work my hardest to make it worthwhile, and hope that I can finish it! For whom I share my sincere deepest respect for.

So without further ado, on to chapter 4.

* * *

><p>Atemu wasn't as shy, as I had thought he'd most likely be. He's timid, and hesitant yes; but when he walked around with us, he didn't appear that way at all. He walked with his head proudly held high, and his strong fiery gaze, that automatically gave away the excitement that didn't show on his face. Many people stopped, and stared at him whispering things like 'He looks alot like Yugi.' 'His eyes, are so weird..' 'Foreign beauty.' 'Why is his skin, so tan?' They made me laugh really. It's almost just like high-school all over again; new kid shows up, and suddenly he's the talk of the school. Before I noticed, I had managed to float to the back of the group, and walk by his side. He looked a little nervous, at first. Haha, I probably looked nervous myself, I gave him a small smile, hoping I added some comfort to his butterflies; naturally, he smiled back. That's when I decided to start up a conversation about how the uniform looked on him. "It looks very, in character for you. I was wondering, would you happen to be the athletic type?" I had asked. I could feel Joey grinning in front of me, and did my best not to glare at the back of his head. This will not help his assumptions, about how I fancy the guy. I turned by attention back to Atemu, and a nice smile, replaced the nervous one on his face. He nodded eagerly at my question.<p>

"I see. What sports have you played?" I mentally slapped myself, for asking it. Easy questions Ryou! Easy! He can't speak, how is he possibly going to- my rant at myself was cut off when I saw him take out this weird electronic device, from his bag. It was pretty big; nearly as big as a notebook. He started tracing over it's surface with his finger. I looked curiously at the device before suddenly, it was lifted up to my view for me to see.

_'Gymnastics, Track, Dance and Swimming. The sports I took up back in my country.'_ So he can respond in English! Not only that, but he can write it.

"Ah, I see. So, this is how you communicate with people?" He nodded, and started writing on the device again. This was great! Now that I could better understand him, I had plenty of questions to ask! But, I decided to save some of them for later, for when we got better acquainted. My attention was brought out of my thoughts, when he held up the device to me again.

_'It was originally used for art purposes, but I can write with it as well. It's a little like an iPad, only less flashy.'_

"Haha, I see. You don't like flashy things I presume?" He shook his head. "Simple things then." He nodded, the smile still flattering his face. "Like what?" He had started writing on his little pad again with his finger. This was going way better, than I expected it too.

* * *

><p>"Ayyee. Finally, we can go home." Joey yawned walking his way out the school. He looked around for Yugi and the gang, and grinned when he spotted them near the bench ahead. "Yo guys! Ready to head out?"<p>

"What took you so long, Joey?" Tea asked.

"Left my wallet in Kaiba's class. He had found it, and started scoldin me bout how I if I wasn't so 'distracted' all the time I wouldn't forget it. Pah! Like he knows so much."

"Well, you shouldn't leave your stuff around period Joey." Yugi chuckled.

"Ha, yeah whatever Yug. Are we goin, or not? I'm beat."

"We're waiting for Ryou and Atemu. He had to go get his clothes from Raphael, after our last class ended. Ryou, offered to go with him." Yugi replied, looking at the doors his step-brother and friend had disappeared too a few moments ago.

"Oh really now!" Joey said, grinning at the thought. "How sweet of dear, Ryou. By this rate, he'll definitely get into his pants." Tea hit him on the arm.

"Joey! That's not nice."

"Ow! Haha, Calm down, mommy Tea, I was just kidding!"

"They have been talking alot lately. Well, Ryou anyway. Atemu writes on this lil tablet he carries around." Tea said, with a curious look on her face. "I think it's cute! Ryou was always the easy going type of person to get along with. Perfect for one of his first." Yugi shrugged and turned his attention to the ground, with a bored look.

"I suppose."

"Hey guys!"

"Speak of the devil!" Joey turned around, and grinned at Ryou who was walking towards us. "Hey, Ryouuu~ You little casanova you." Ryou glared at Joey, and rolled his eyes.

"Where's Atemu?" He looked at Yugi and pointed to the door, with his thumb.

"He's over there with Raphael. " Everyone looked at the front entrance, and as Ryou had said, Raphael was indeed talking to him.

"What are they talking about?" Duke asked.

"Well, while Raphael was escorting us out the building, he noticed in my conversation with Atemu that he didn't speak back, and only wrote his responses. That's when he found out he was mute. It surprised him alot. So, when we got to the gate, he had asked him if he could speak to him for a moment. Dunno for what, but I have a hunch. Most likely about his condition."

Yugi looked curiously, over at the two, noticing how Atemu was currently laughing- well making a laughing gesture as Raphael petted his head. He felt slightly angry at the teacher, and was tempted to go over there and drag Atemu back to their little group; at that moment, he decided to bid Raphael farewell, with a respectful bow before he made his way to Yugi, and the others, fixing his scarf around his neck as he did so. Yugi watched from the corner of his eye, how Ryou smiled brightly and ushered him over, before asking...

"What did he want to ask you, Ate'?" Yugi's eyes widened and he looked at Ryou in disbelief. That was the same name, his father called him.

"Ate'?" He questioned. The white haired boy froze, slightly bothered by Yugi's rough tone.

"Y-Yeah.. he told me that was his nickname."

"Oh! So you guys, have already gave each other pet names. How cute!" Ryou growled and whacked Joey on his arm with his glove.

"Shut up, Joey! It's nothing like that!" The boy said, a slight blush showing over his cheeks. Atemu smiled at the two and their behavior, before turning his head back to Yugi. His smile vanished, slowly turning into a worried frown as he noticed Yugi was glaring at him slightly. He took a step towards him, attempting to put a hand on his shoulder, however his brother had a different idea in mind. He leaned away from the touch, and slowly stated in a low voice, that most likely only he could hear.

"Don't touch me." He immediately shrank down, and gave Yugi a sad gaze, before nodding and turning his attention elsewhere. During the ride home, he sat alone, near the window, staring at the soft snow petals that had started to fall from the sky, Yugi and the others were in the middle of the train, conversating happily. Ryou, had wished to talk with him more as they rode home, but Atemu shook his head and gave him a small smile, gesturing that he was tired, and wanted to close his eyes for a little while. It took a few seconds for Ryou to comprehend what he was trying to say, but he eventually got the idea, and left Atemu to his thoughts. However, that was not the true intentions of his reasons. Out of the few reasons Atemu could think of, to why Yugi was upset with him, he concluded he was probably upset that Ryou had spent the entire day talking to him, instead of hanging out with his current friends. He hoped that, Yugi would be in a better mood when they got home.

"Urghhh.." _Thud.. _The spiky haired youth nearly, jumped out of his skin when he felt the man next to him, fall against his shoulder. He looked down at the man, his reflexes quickly awakening to defend himself for an assault, but quickly noticed that the man next to him had just fallen asleep. His eyes quickly softened and he smiled, looking at the male as he snored quietly against his coat. He tapped the man slightly on the shoulder, causing him to open his eyes tiredly.

"Hmm.. what is it?" The man rubbed his lavender eyes, and brushed his sandy blonde hair out of his face, before looking up at the person who tapped him. Atemu noticed that, the boy had tan skin just like he did, and smiled softly.

When the man noticed he was laying on the shoulder of a complete stranger, a dark blush embarrassingly made it's way to his face and he sat up quickly; sliding over a bit. "I'm sorry! Very sorry! I did not notice, that while I was asleep I had fallen on you." Atemu smiled reassuringly at him, and patted him on the shoulder, giving him a look that said _'Don't worry about it.' _It seemed that the sandy blonde male, started to take in his appearance, looking over him curiously. He blushed slightly at the action. "Are you not from around here? I'm sorry. I cannot speak English that well yet.. " Atemu looked slightly surprised, but he shook his head quickly, to point out the misunderstanding. "Oh, then what language do you speak?". He inwardly sighed, having to take out his writing tablet again, and write some words with his finger. The man seated next to him, flashed a look of hurt on his face, thinking that Atemu began ignoring him because he was being irritating. His assumptions quickly subsided when he looked at the tablet, Atemu had held up for his view.

_' I can perfectly understand and respond in English. I am sorry to have confused you, but I simply am not able to answer your questions, by speaking.' _The man looked up at the other, and tilted his head rather cutely, before saying.

"You cannot speak?" Atemu shook his head. "How come?" He hesitated a little, before tracing his fingers over the platform again, and showing it to the man.

_' I am mute.' _It felt strange, telling his condition to a complete stranger about his condition so bluntly, though it was the truth. The man let out a slight 'ohhh' in recognition.

"I apologize if I offended you, err.." The crimson eyed youth, pointed to the name tag on his tablet. "Atemu..?" He said, wondering if his pronunciation was right. He nodded, and pointed a finger to himself. "That name sounds very much like a name that would be used in my country." He looked curiously at him, before writing on his tablet.

_' Does it? Are you from Egypt? It is where I'm from.' _

"Wow! No kidding? It so happens to be where I am from as well." Atemu's day seemed to get ten times brighter, that evening.

* * *

><p>The man Atemu had spoken too was called Marik Ishtar. He was an 23 year old Egyptian college student, who had moved to Japan from Egypt only two years ago with his brothers and sister. He was a spunky kid, with a friendly attitude. His skin was just a tad bit darker than his own caramel tone. He complimented Marik on how his skin, sparkled and glowed beautifully, who in return blushed and uttered a shy 'thank you'. Marik had sandy blonde hair, and big lavender eyes, both complimented his face; and was pretty much on the short side, just as Atemu and Yugi were. He enjoyed the feeling of being able to talk with someone in his own language, and speak of things only one from his country could fully understand. They shared many laughters together throughout the train ride, getting strange stares and whispers from the people on the train; some were because of the foreign tongue Marik spoke in, and most others were because of the fact Atemu never said anything back. Yugi and his friends took notice of the pair, when it was almost time for their stop and Yugi had turned to see if his brother was awake. They all watched as, Atemu was trying to answer a question with gestures instead of writing on his tablet. He was pressing his hands together, and moving them side to side before pointing at Marik, who seemed to instantly understand what he was saying, and rushed out another wave of foreign words.<p>

"He seems to be making friends, pretty quickly." Tristan commented.

"I'm guessing the language he's speaking in, is Egyptian right?" Joey questioned. Yugi nodded, while looking curiously at the two.

"Egyptian Arabic. My father, and grandfather can speak it. I can only understand a little bit, of it. It's a difficult language." Just then, he noticed that their stop was coming up, so he decided to interrupt the two. "Atemu! Our stop is approaching, come on!" Atemu looked up at his brother and nodded before putting his tablet away.

"Rude much? He could had just walked over here, and said so." Marik glared slightly at the boy, switching back to speaking in English. Atemu couldn't help but smile at how cute he thought his accent was. He did not notice his mouth was moving, until he saw Marik stare at him with a questioning gaze. He quickly put his hand over his mouth, blushing in embarrassment at his attempt to speak which only ended up being complete silence. To his surprise, Marik smiled and took his hand from his mouth. _"Lekn la bas. Qerat shefteyk.." 'It is alright. I read your lips.'_ He gave him a smile of gratitude, before standing up, and bowing his head to his new friend as a goodbye. _"Alanetzar" 'Wait'_. Marik grinned, and pulled out a little small card, and gave it to him. _"Reqm hatefy. Nes ley. 'enedma yemkenk. Men fedlek?" ?" 'My number. Text me. When you can. Please?'_ Atemu smiled and nodded, pointing to his phone, which he took out of his pocket to slide the mini-card in the case.

"Atemu come on, this is our stop." The train came to a halt, and Atemu waved goodbye to Marik, who waved back. _"Heta alemrh aleqademh." 'Till next time.' _Atemu smiled to Yugi's friends, and gave Ryou a small hug, before leaving the train and waving to them as well; chuckling silently when he saw the small blush over Ryou's face.

"Later you, two!"

"Yeah, get home safe!" Yugi heard some of his friends say, before the doors closed and he walked down the steps, Atemu following closely behind him.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed, since Atemu joined me and my friends at college. He now had his own schedule to follow, which meant he didn't get the chance to talk to us- or should I say 'Ryou' much anymore. He only saw him 3 times, throughout the day; business, English and lunch. I see him these periods too, but the only class I had alone with him was gym. I got to talk to him, yesterday, cept' he wrote on that lil tablet thingy of his. I found it kinda cool. He told me after gym, that he appreciated how I made him feel like he fit in perfectly with the others, and included him in mostly everything I brought up.<p>

"Ah no, problem dude. Your my bud now!" I said, clasping my hand down on his shoulder. He smiled, and mouthed 'thank you'. This happened often, when he would talk to us. If it was something small, he'd mouth it for us, and we'd read his lips. It's easy to pick up words like 'thank you' or 'really?' from watching how someone spoke, so I didn't mind it. I playfully, pushed him out the locker room. "Now cmon, we have business next. I'd hate to see Kaiba angry at us, for being late again."

That was something else I had noticed, this week. He seemed to get along very well, with our teacher. It's weird cuz, usually that jerk isn't interested in interacting with students. Actually, he hated it. So, to see Atemu, actually hold a conversation with him, was a little weird. Kaiba would usually, speak in Atemu's language when they spoke around others, which shocked the hell out of everyone. The kid, was overjoyed about it though. I occasionally caught him, staring at Kaiba when he wasn't looking, and smiling to himself. He mentioned he admired Kaiba, but that look in his eye didn't quite look like admiration to me. Though of course, it's none of my business. So, I ignore it now. When we showed up to his class, there were only around 15 students around. Yugi and Ryou being two of them. Ryou smiled and waved us over, while Yugi, was writing something on his phone.

"Wheeler. Nice to see your actually on time to this class, for once." Grrr.. this guy always pissed me off.

"Ah, shutup, Kaiba. I always show up on the right time. It's called MY time!" I caught Atemu, laughing at my joke, before giving a small wave to the teach. He nodded his direction and turned his gaze back towards me."

"In my domain, there is no time but mine. Unfortunately for you, this classroom happens to be my domain. Now find yourself a seat, and take out your books." I rolled my eyes.

"Why of course, King Kaiba." He smirked behind his book.

"That's more like it."

"Arrogant jerk.." I muttered under my breath. Atemu tapped my shoulder, and pointed to Kaiba, mouthing the word, 'Talk'. "Alright, I'll save ya a seat next to us, kay?" He nodded and walked off in front of Kaiba's desk. I ignored what, Kaiba had said about 'Hanging around such a airheaded bigot' knowing I'd just get me in another argument, and headed towards Yugi and Ryou. "Sup guys."

"Not much." Ryou said, stuffing a chunk of rice into his mouth. "Hey is it just me, or is Atemu spending alot of time, talking to Kaiba lately?" I smirked and stole a piece of his fried fish.

"Why? You jealouss~"

"No! I'm just saying! Kaiba never usually talks to his students." I looked over at Yug, who seemed to be pretty much ignoring us.

"Hey Yug, who ya talking to?" He looked up at us, and grinned.

"My dad. He keeps texting me, because he claims it's 'boring' being around grandpa all day. Making him feel old. " He smiled at the thought of it. It made me glad, that he was smiling again.

"Well I wouldn't blame him. I wouldn't want to be around the old geez, 24/7 anyway." Me and Ryou had started laughing earning us a angry pout from Yugi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Haha, yes I know, no yummy, prideshipping details yet. But, next chapter its going to be all about Kaiba and Atemu. Pink promise~ Thought it would be a good idea to get some of his life with his friends out of the way first. Though, warning, next chapter, we're probably going to go back in time, to the beginning of this chapter, only in Kaiba's point of view. Hope it will please~ Now! Onto the review responses!

_Coolaloo_ - Np! Happy you liked it! And did you read the story yet? If you have, I hope it was pleasing to you. Thankyou for reviewing again!

_ilovemanicures_ - Many kudos to you my friend! I'm happy that it did not dissapoint you, and hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters to come! And thankyou, for notifying me of my little mishap! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next one. Lot's of fluffyness to be awaited, next time, haha!Thank you for reviewing!

_CarzyNinja - _Happy you liked it! Hope you liked this one too! Thanks for reviewing!

_Anonomymous viewer_ - I'm happy you like it! And happy you reviewed even though you don't have an account. I know that there are many people with accounts, who have favorited and alerted this story but has not yet reviewed it. So, I'm happy you did! Much appreciation my friend.

_Kyo's 1 lover - _Yes, yes I know! Yugi is just dreadful aint he? Hehe, happy you enjoyed my chapter, hope you enjoy this one too. Thank you for reviewing!

_meaghanhill93_ - Hehe, I love you too, kind stranger! Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

_kiki2222_ - Thank you! I like Yugi being an ass too. The cookies were to tempting, and he had to come to the dark side. But no worries, sooner or later, he's gonna get thirsty, and have to come back to the good side for milk. Hehe, happy you like their characters so far! Hope you enjoy this one! Thank you for reviewing!

_Wolfmasterbravo_ - Hehe yes, he needs a friend, but no worries. He makes many in this one! Thank you for reviewing! And I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**A/N:** Phew, that was alot. Anywho, thanks everyone for reading. Till next time. Now Imma go eat some pudding.. and work on the next 4000 words for chapter 5. So much work! Ta-Ta!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **WHO WANTS ONE-SHOTS? I do. I've been going crazy, with all these idea's flaming in my head. I'm thinking about doing one-shots. While I love, prideshipping, with all my heart and soul, I wanna pair up Atemu with these 5 characters. Raphael, Dartz, Marik, Bakura and Yusei from 5D's. I do not know why. Especially Raphael, Dartz and Yusei. Who shall be first? You decide~ Cause I can't freaking choose. As you can see, I'm not that big on puzzle shipping, but if you want me to write a one-shot for it, I'll try my best~ Tell me in your review response please~ and I shall work on it. Now, chapter 5, here we come!

**Important for Understanding this Chapter**

Btw guys, Marik is the Hikari. Not the Yami. That and Kaiba's point of view starts the fourth day of school for Atemu. Three days after he met Marik. Back in chapter 4 I had skipped about 4 to 5 days and started up with Joeys point of view. So yeah, people. We're going back in time~

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So all of those pictures were yours?"<p>

_"Yes. They were.. rough drafts. Not perfected yet, so they were a tad bit sloppy."_

"I thought they were rather, decent." He smiled at me, and wrote back with a simple thank you. This had been the fifth day since I've seen him; and the fourth day since he enrolled himself into the school. We had gotten together, and talked about many things for the past couple of days. I found the other quite intriguing. I was rather pleased, when Atemu had decided to take a step away from his friends, to talk with me; gracefully walking to this side of the train. I just hope he had not caught me, occasionally glancing at him. Yes, we were on the train, during the evening time, meaning it was rather crowded. The day had went by rather slowly; I was overjoyed when it was time for us to leave and head home. Though, was not looking forward to my ride home. Taking public transportation had made me even more pissed off than usual. However, getting the chance to talk to Atemu so casually like this, seemed to brighten my mood a bit. The boy held a great interest in art. The pictures I had seen, scattered across the floor the first day I saw him, were all his drawings. It really did fit his striking appearance. Mysterious and _artistic. _I liked that about him. I looked down, at a slight tug at my coat, noticing that I had started to let my mind wonder, almost forgetting about the boy in front of me. He was holding up, his tablet to me again, a new question written on it's surface.

_"What about you? What do you take interest in?"_

"Business." It was an honest answer, though it seemed not to satisfy him. He gave me a questioning look before rewriting something on his tablet.

_"Your hobbies? Do you have any?" _

"I do, surprisingly. Mainly because of, Mokuba. With the 'Seto, all you do is work.' 'Seto you need, to add some character to yourself.' 'Seto, business isn't suppose to take over your life.' 'Seto, sooner or later your going to turn into a working zombie.'" I said in a dull, amusing tone. "Few years ago, I gave in to his bickering, and took up some extra activities to do." He laughed slightly at my impression of my brother.

_"So your first name is Seto?" _I nodded.

"Indeed it is."

_"Who's Mokuba?"_

"He is my little brother. Around the age of 20. You'll probably get to meet him later on in the year. He's been begging me to let him be my teachers assistant. I've been declining but, something tells me he's not gonna give up until I say yes."

_"That's very sweet." _

"Me and 'sweet' shouldn't ever be in the same sentence together." He laughed again. I could not help, but feel slightly disappointed that he couldn't speak. Though it did nothing to falter his personality, I feel like I'd be able to grasp more of his aura, if I heard his voice. The way someone speaks, creates a comforting feeling of comprehension and humanity; makes it known, that the person your talking to is alive. If it were any other person, I probably would had felt uneasy speaking with them. But him... he's different. His eyes, face, entire body gives off a strong vibe; a vibe so strong it gives off whatever emotion he's feeling straight through it. The art, of bending silence into sound through emotion.

"Atemu!" He turned his head towards Yugi, who was waving over at him. "We're going to stop at Tea's house tonight. Do you want to come?" He smiled and took out his phone, pointing at it, before starting to text on the device. Yugi and his friends gave me questioning looks. The mutt, most of all.

"Are you leaving now?" He brought his head back up and smiled shaking his head, pressing the send button on his phone. The brat- I mean Yugi, looked at his phone and read over the message he had sent him, nodding his way.

"Well okay. Remember, get off at Domino Station and walk 3 blocks up! I'll call dad, and tell him your heading home." Atemu nodded and gave all of them a small wave.

"Would you like to get off on the next stop? I'll walk you the rest of the way home." Seto Kaiba, what the hell are you doing. Before I could yell at myself (mentally of course) he smiled up at me and nodded, before suddenly loosing his balance as the train jerked out of the station. I caught onto him before he could fall though, thanks to my fast reflexes. Though he ended up falling right against my chest."Don't worry, I got you." He gave me a grateful smile, before peeling himself off of me, only to find that there was no room for him to move. So, he decided to just stay leaning against my chest. He smelled so sweet. Like cinnamon and sugar. Probably the shampoo he used in his hair, since it basically attacked my nose when he stumbled. That's another reason why I wanted to get out at the next stop. It always got incredibly crowded during this time, and I didn't have the patience to deal with the brushing against shoulders and saying excuse me every 5 damn seconds. Yeah... I'm not a nice person am I? Though, I did not mind him being pressed up against me. Even if it was because the train was so crowded there was barely any room to move. His tablet was pressed against his chest, so we couldn't communicate throughout the train ride anymore. Another reason why I was happy we were getting off the next stop. Then suddenly, life had to be a bitch, and ruin my plans. The train stopped in the middle of the platform.

_"Ladies and gentlemen. We are being held momentarily by train traffic. Please, be patient." _

I didn't have patience. Never did. It was something I dangerously lacked, and this train not moving was making me even more angry. I hated crowds. They were too nosy. All I hear is nonstop mindless chatter, throughout the train. To loud for my liking. If only, the small man being pressed against my chest could talk. I'd be able to take my mind off of the distractions around me. Suddenly, I felt him stiffen. I looked down at him, worried if something had happen. He looked paralyzed and kept his gaze focused on my chest, his wide eyes glistening with fright. Oh no... don't tell me he had a fear of trains and was going to freak because it stopped moving.

"Atemu, are you alright." He looked up, and for a minute there, he looked like he was getting ready to try and talk to me with his mouth, but the train jerked in place and it caused him to cringe, and bite his lip when he was pressed harder against me by the man behind him. I swore I almost blushed. I never had anyone so close to me, (especially not someone as extraordinary as him) but my brother. I put my hands on his shoulders, in an attempt to calm him down. If he was scared, I wouldn't want him to suddenly have a panic attack on the train. However, that seemed to only upset him more, as his shivering increased. "Atem-" I paused as I saw him look up at me with his caramel flushed face. His cheeks were red, and it looked like he was almost getting ready to panic. Although the site was adorable (that's right... I said it.) it scared the crap out of me. What had I done, to make him look at me like that. I wasn't going to hurt him. Then I saw his mouth moved. He was trying to tell me something, though I couldn't make it out that well.

"What? What is it?" I asked in a hushed voice, only he could hear. He shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip. I felt him shift uncomfortably against me. "Atemu, what is it?" He looked up at me again, and gripped tightly onto my shirt, before mouthing the words out to me again. Slowly. Much more slowly.

_The man.._

Man? What man?

_Behind me... tell him stop.._

I was confused beyond all reason. What was he doing to him, that would make hi- my face twisted into a nasty frown. Then it dawned on me, why he was acting so strangely. At that moment, the train started to move, and I peeked my head over his hair, to glare at the man behind him. He was a business man, like myself. Only looked much older, and much more perverse. I glared when I saw the way he moved his arm, staring down at the boy who was pressed against my chest. I followed to where his arm went to and my heart nearly jumped...

His hand was in between Atemu's legs.

I don't know what had gotten into me, but all I know was that not but a few seconds later, the knuckles on my fist was smeared with the blood of the nose of that pervert behind him. People screamed, and yelled as the man I had punched square in the face, fell backwards, holding his heavily bleeding nose on the floor.

"You disgusting piece of filth." I seethed dangerously through my teeth, glaring bullets into the guys head, while holding Atemu tightly against my chest. "Do you have no respect, no morals. You shameless pervert!" My anger was getting the best of me, as I heard my voice rumble against the walls of the train cars, but I didn't care. I was beyond pissed. This seemed to clear up most of the confusion going on in the train as they all started to glare at the man on the floor, who I'd exposed. The mans eyes went from me, onto Atemu and fear struck itself over his face. I wondered what had made him any more scared than he was already was, so I looked down at Atemu's face, and was almost frightened myself. He was giving the most homicidal glare he could muster at the man. If looks could kill.. I'd be dead. And he wasn't even looking at me. _Thank god.. _I could feel him tremble in my arms; I could just feel the rage boiling out of him. Luckily, the train had pulled into the next station, and the doors behind us open. I quickly hooked my arm around his waist, and pulled him out of the train with me.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry that I did not notice it sooner. I'm not always so clueless." I felt like crap. First person, other than my brother I had been given responsibility to watch over... and I let him get molested by some pervert in the train. Seto Kaiba, you are saddening. I looked back at him, when he placed his soft hand against mine, which was previously on my face. He grabbed my hand with his, and held it to his chest, smiling confidently at me with those narrow seductive crimson eyes. I could tell what he was saying, before he could even mouth it.<p>

_Thank you, for protecting me. _

I smiled back at him, before teasingly holding his hand in mine and started walking down the street. Now, I think it was pretty obvious I was interested in him in a way that involved a relationship. He seemed to catch on to it, when I had told him the other day, that I thought he had gorgeous eyes. It was evident what I felt for him, and he took notice to it. Though, I made sure every now and that he remembers where my interest lye. Wether it was by, stroking his face, touching his hair, placing my hands on his shoulders. This however, was the first time I had ever held his hand. Then again, it was the only time we'd gotten to be truly alone for me to do so. The streets, were nearly empty and the orangey red tint in the sky, had started to fade away with the sunset. I'm not much of a romance person... but this seemed pretty damn romantic to me. We walked the rest of the way home, in silence; comfortable silence, occasionally, looking at each other and giving small smiles, or squeezing each others hand. I had not asked him, on a date yet. Though, I'm sure he knew I would sooner or later. I wanted to, but was not sure where to follow up with. Usually, all my dates end up being a one time thing. However, with him, I wanted it to be something I could prolong, and keep throughout time. That meant no taking him to expensive restaurants, or clubs, or hotels. Something classical, something that's simple and creative. Just the way he is.

"Atemu." He looked up at me, his eyes glowing like shining rubies. "Would you like to accompany me on a cruise?" His eyes widened. Okay... maybe that wasn't simple enough but hey, for a business man like me, cruises was as simple as simple could get. "It will only be me and you." I held his hands in mine, before kissing the back of his knuckles. I hadn't noticed that we had stopped in front of the game store, he was currently living at. "And of course.. the captain and his crew. Since I have no clue how to drive a boat." He giggled silently and I couldn't help but respond with a grin. "What do you say?" He looked at me, and suddenly leaned upward to kiss my forehead. It was a innocent gesture, though still it excited me non the less. "I'll take that as a yes?" He smirked and nodded, mouthing off the words.

_Yes, Seto._

And then the door swung open. Nearly knocking us off our feet. Atemu, the object of my desire was suddenly grabbed from me and pulled into a tight hug by a man with long black hair.

_"Ate'! Ana s'eyed menzelk. W'enedma d'ea yewjey , qelqa."_ _' Ate'! I'm happy your home. When Yugi called, I was worried.'_ I believe that was what he said. I never really bothered perfecting my Egyptian, since we never really got any Egyptian people living here in Japan. Wow.. the first man I ever truly take interest and he turns out to be a mute Egyptian artist. Yep... I sure know how to pick em.

"You are Seto Kaiba, correct?" I looked up at the man, and nodded my head. I had spoken to him over the phone before, but had never seen him other than that day at the train station. Where I first met the silent man.

"Yes. Amun Motou, I believe?" He grinned and draped his arms over Atemu's shoulders.

" Sakhmet now. I had a feeling you would accompany my little _Temmy _home." Haha, Temmy? I saw him blush at that.

"Yes. I wanted to make sure, he made it home safe. It's dangerous to walk home alone at night."

"Correct, but as I believe it does not take 30 minutes to walk from Domino station and here." He grinned at me. "Unless of course, you two got off earlier than expected~?"

"Yes, we did. There was an... incident in the train. It was best for us to leave, and walk the rest of the way."

"Ah ha ha, I see." Amun smirked at me, with a devilish glint in his eyes. I had to say, for a man in his mid fourties, he was attractive himself. Looked around nearly, my age. Well built, youthful face, and narrow violet eyes. Made me wonder, if Atemu got his eyes from his mother. "So... when is this cruise date going to take place?" I mentally face palmed myself. So he'd heard everything eh? "I want to make sure, I dress Temmy up in the right outfit, so he can look pretty~"

_"Dad!" _He flushed out of embarrassment, looking back at his cheerful father. I may not had heard him, but I could read his lips pretty well. I found it cute. (Ugh, more words to add to my vocabulary) Amun didn't acknowledge that Atemu had just had a silent outburst, talking even though he did not have the ability to speak. He instead ranted to him in a trail of foreign words, spoken to quickly for me to comprehend. Yes, I had chosen a strange one indeed.

* * *

><p>"Your going on a date with WHO?" Joey yelled, looking at Atemu like he was a madman... hell I was too. Atemu had finally retreated from Kaiba's desk, and walked over here to us where we were sitting at. Kaiba had to step out of the room, to go address some issues before class had officially started. That's when Ryou had started shooting missiles of questions at him. Though, we were not ready for what he had inform us on. Look at him, first two weeks in Japan and he's already got a date from a hot shot billionaire. Seemed kinda fishy if you asked me.<p>

"Ate', are you sure that's a good idea?" Ryou asked, looking at him with concerned eyes. My brother nodded his head eagerly, and began scribbling words onto his tablet, before holding it up for us.

_'Yes. He asked me to accompany him on a cruise, just yesterday when he walked me home.' _

"He walked you home?" I questioned. Atemu looked at me and nodded. "Does dad know about this, Atemu?" He blushed and started to erase what he wrote and wrote a new sentence.

_'He basically planned the date... the time... and what I was going to wear. Warning Yugi, never let dad dress you up. You will regret it later on in life. Forever...'_

I laughed at that. It seemed to surprise him, for some reason because after he looked at me shockingly he beamed a bright smile at me. I smiled back at him. Then I had noticed that this was the first time I actually paid any real attention to him or even gave him a smile. It seemed to make him happy. I hope to see that face on him more often. I had found my whole 'I don't like my step brother' attitude slowly fading. I still held some sort of dislike for him, from my years of bitterly looking down on him as the boy who ruined my life... but even that almost completely diminished when he smiled at me. I took notice that how his face, was breathtaking, with a smile that could charm angels. Reminded me of Ryou's smile when we first became friends. Maybe this whole brother thing could actually work out from now on. Though, I will still be cautious about how far I let him influence my life. Sooner or later, that's gonna be gone too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I promised you fluff! And you got it! By the way, I wanna go over what the Egyptian names I've chosen for the story. (Basically only Atemus father. Haha.) Amun, means ' the hidden one ' in Egyptian and Sakhmet means ' one who is powerful'. The second one is mostly a girls name but ne, it still goes good. Onto review replies!

_meaghanhill95 - _Thank you for reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to me to know you enjoy my stories enough to take a moment out of your time and review! Hope this chapter pleases you! /Saftey DANNCE/

_Coolaloo_ - Hehe, happy to be on your mind! And yes I know, I loved her very much. (As a friend and inspirational writer of course) Haha! But thank you for reviewing! And I'm sorry this chapter took soooo LONGGG.

_Kyo's 1 lover_ - Hehe, did I keep my pink promise~? And yes, everyones loves Atemuu~ Except a few people~ /Whacked by Seto Kaiba/ Ow... okay okay fine, I won't give any spoilers.. yet~ BUT DARTZ IS GONNA BE COMIN IN SOON AND WE'RE GONNA LOOOVE HIMMMMMMM - I'm done. Thank you for reviewing!

_kiki2222-_ Yes, multiple pairings would be hot... /Mind exploding with ideas/ GAHH, I want one-shots and I want em nowww! (Shall try to work on some) Hehe, but thank you Kiki for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter as well!_  
><em>

_CarzyNinja -_ Thank you, CarzyNinja! Your super special awesome fluffy chocolate icecream cake! Yes, I was hyper when I wrote this! Hope you dun minnddd~~~~! /Spazzzzzzing/

_ilovemanicures -_ AHHHH I'm hyper. Hehe. And thank you again! I probably made an assloads of mistakes in this chapter because I'm hyper like crazy right now. I had 5 slices of cake, 4 scoops of vanilla icecream, a muffin, some Twizzlers and pudding. Alot of pudding. But I'm happy that your enjoying my story! And omg I love Marik toooooo! Just for a spoiler, I might end up having Marik and Atemu do a little hotdog kiss ~ ~ DUN TELL ANYONE~ Though I'm sure everyone can read what I just wrote. I hope that you like this chapter, even though it's mostly Kaiba's POV. But we haven't given Kaiba as much as attention as he should have gotten so HE SHALL BE THE PROTAGONIST OF THE CHAPTER. /Kaiba: Finally!/ And to answer your question, Noes I can't speak the Egyptian language yet, I am still learning. It's hard I tell ya! Learning 5 languages at once, especially when you gotta teach yourself. BAH, I need actual teachers with experience! But I use [ ]Anywho Imma stop ranting, before I explode onto the computer screen, teehe. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

I love socks.

TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS~ Yea Yea I know what your thinking. I spoil my sonic readers more than my Yugioh readers well no worries! Your spoiling shall begin with this chapter! Cuz you guys are amazing, spectacular, wonderful and I love you. So I present to you, Chapter 6!

Hope you enjoy!

/Runs off to try and finish another chapter/

Oh and Merry Christmas/Happy New Year!

Very sweet interaction between Marik and Atemu and Yugi and Amun. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Pa, you can't be serious?"Yugi snickered as his eyes traveled over the outfit Amun had practically forced onto the other boy in the room.<p>

"Oh hush Yugi. I think he looks splendid. He looks like a little Christmas present!" The mute boy felt one of his eyes twitch as he looked himself over in the mirror. His father had dressed him into a very sparkly, silver long sleeved shirt, some extremely tight black leather pants and heavy snow boots. He could of swore, if his appearance before didn't scream 'I'm Gay!' this outfit sure did.

"Indeed... however I don't think he enjoys looking like an ornament on a Christmas tree." Yugi snickered. "Okay, leave the room. Let me, worry about the dressing."

"What? But Yugi! Noone knows style better than me!" Atemu smiled as he saw, Yugi drag their flailing father out of the closet and towards the door that led to the hallway outside of the room.

"Your style is more outdated than the magazines in Grandpa's bathroom."

"I heard that Yugi!" Grandpa Motou said from downstairs. "And their updated to atleast 1987!"

"See? 1987 Yugi." Amun chirped turning around to look at his eldest son. "That's only 24 years ago~"

"Yeah goodbye." Yugi closed the door in his fathers face, before turning around and grinning timidly at his brother, who smiled back. He then returned to the task to remove the shirt, that clung tightly to his upper torso. Yugi couldn't but giggle Atemu's hair got stuck into the opening of the piece of clothing, making it nearly impossible for him to pull over his head. "Here, let me help you." He slid his hands over Atemu's arms then to the shirt before carefully peeling it from off his head, blushing when Atemu looked up at him with a slight pout.

"Okay, now let's look for you an outfit that doesn't look as intimidatingly scary as the one dad came up with." He said, tearing his eyes away from the other. "What colors do you like?" The boy smiled and started to point out different things on his body. He first pointed to his eyes. "Oh, okay red." Then slid his hand to the gold ear ring that hung from his lobe. "Gold. One more." He thought for a minute before, taking Yugi's hand into his and pointing to it. Yugi blushed and looked down to see Atemu's finger was rubbing over his skin. "W-White.. okay. We can work with that." Atemu gave him a thankful smile before moving to the bed in order to peel off the heavy boots that his father picked out for him. While Yugi was looking into the closet for clothes he could wear, he couldn't help but take a peak over his shoulder to see how his brother looked shirtless. Although he was only a tiny bit shorter than Yugi, his body held more muscle and was more toned than Yugi's own slender figure. Atemu didn't notice his brother staring at him, as he started to unbutton the tight pants, that stuck to his skin like glue. Yugi blushed when he started to wriggle and push the pants off his hips; he was going to look away... that is until something caught his eye. There was a white bandage near Atemu's hip bone. From the looks of it, it looked freshly changed. _"Wonder how that happened.."_

"Atemu?" He halted in his stripping and looked up at Yugi, with a questioning glance. "What is that?" He tilted his head, in a way that made it look like he was asking 'What is what?'. Yugi walked away from the closet door and placed his hand near Atemu's hip bone. He looked down, and ran his finger over the bandage he had spotted. He sucked in a sharp intake of breathe when Atemu flinched away from him, biting his lip as if he were in pain. He stepped back from Yugi and slid his hand over that side of his hip. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." Yugi said, afraid that the boy was angry at him for touching it. When Atemu didn't say anything back, he stepped forward and put a hand on his arm, pleased when he didn't flinch away from him again. "Wha- What is that? How'd you get it?" Atemu shook his head, and looked away from Yugi, mouthing off...

'It's nothing.'

"But Atemu..." He gasped when the tanned man took a firm and surprisingly strong grip on his wrist, before guiding it to his chest, and shaking his head in a disapproving manner. He mouthed off another set of words that Yugi didn't quite understand. "What..?"

'Now is not the time.' Yugi sighed, but nodded in agreement. He wouldn't ask Atemu about it until he was ready.

_'However... that doesn't mean I can't ask a certain black haired Egyptian about it." _

A light bulb appeared above his head.

* * *

><p>"Bye Temmy! Have funn~! And remember, I put pepper spray in your bag so don't be afraid to use it!" The tall brunette gave me a sly grin before stepping into the rather large taxi car. I could had swore I saw Temmy face palm himself before the door closed. It made me smile, to see him acting so normally. I was worried that he'd have difficulty settling himself down comfortably in Japan because of his anxiety, and of course his muteness. But, it seems he's adapting easier than I thought, to my utmost happiness. I remember just a few months ago, he couldn't even look at me when I talked to him. I smiled sadly. <em>'Sometimes.. he still doesn't.' <em>I shook distressing thoughts out of my head, and continued waving goodbye as the taxi pulled off. With my darling boy inside of it. I wonder what Kaiba likes in my son. He can't speak... which must make their conversations kind of strange. I hope it isn't only for his looks... I may be his father, but I'm not blind. I know he has looks to die for; and that he's gorgeous. If Kaiba only wants to date my son just because he's beautiful, I'm gonna bring hell to his doorstep. Rich businessman or not. I spent to much time protecting that boy, just to let him get hurt now.

I put a hand to my chin. _'But then again, if he wasn't planning on taking it serious that he wouldn't_ _really have a reason to try and further more understand the Egyptian language. Even though Atemu can understand and write in four languages perfectly.' _

"Pa." I turned my attention back to Yugi who was looking worriedly at me. _'Yugi~, My lovely lovely little chibi. I remember when you use to glue my hair to the floor as I child.' _I've noticed that his previous dislike for Atemu has died out quite a bit. To my utmost happiness. It was nice to know my little kittens were getting along. If they hadn't I dunno what I'd do. I'd put my vote on possible nervous breakdown.

"Something on your mind, Chibi?"

"Yeah actually. It's about Atemu.." I shut the door closed and turned around; pouting when my hair smacked me in the face. _'I should really consider cutting off a few inches of my hair.' _

"What about Temmy?" Yugi chuckled and pushed my hair from my face. I gave him a grateful smile. Sometimes I feel like my boys are more mature than I am. Yugi acts like my mother at times when it comes to scolding me when I do something stupid... like dressing Temmy up in sparkly clothes. _'I still liked that sweater! __Ne, oh wel__l. If he doesn't like it, that means I can wear it!' _

"Well... when we were upstairs looking for clothes for him to change into. He erm... started undressing." I smirked.

"Oh?"

"Y-Yeah.. and I noticed.. something about his body.."

"Ohhhh, I see. I see. It's okay Yugi, I completely understand." He looked up at me in shock.

"You do?"

"Why of course! I know exactly what your talking about."

"Really? Well, then what is it? Where did it come from?"

"You can't help but to be attracted to your brother."

"..." There was a long moment of silence in the room. "WHAT?" Yugi jumped away from me, his face beat red. _'Oh hoooo, this is going to be fun.' _

"Yeah! I mean after all, you both do share similarities when it comes to it. You guys could possibly be twins, with the hair, the height, angular faces. The only difference is your skin color and eyes. Hmm I wonder if that makes you a narcissist."

"No! No! No, no no no no! That's not what I was talking about." He yelled flailing his arms. I couldn't help but laugh at his distress. My little Yugi, still as adorable as I remembered. _'Just like his mother..'_

"Oh? Are you sure?" I poked at his cheek. "If you are, I completely understa-"

"Gah, dad shutup! Never mind!" I laughed loudly, Yugi giving me dirty glares as I did. Just when he was about to walk away I drew him into my arms.

"Aww my little one, don't be like that. I was only teasing." I wiped his bangs out his face and ran my thumb over a small spot of dirt on his face. Probably from digging in that closet of his. He pouted at me, and crossed his arms.

"I'm not little."

"Haha, my adorable little chibi, you are so."

"No I'm not! I'm not a little kid anymore.." That made a warm smile come to my face. _'You always was so eager to grow up..' _

"You may not be a child anymore, but you'll always be my little baby." I snuggled him in my arms, ignoring his annoyed squeals.

"Seriously? Are you sure your a man? You act like an over-obsessed mother hen."

"Well, someone has to baby you two to death, and that someone shall be me." I let go of him, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Ate'?" His face paled, obviously not remembering.

"Uhh.. forget it dad. It's probably not that important." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you certain?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"You don't look certain. If there's something bothering you tell me." I gave him a sad smile and put my hand on his shoulder. "It's what I'm here for right?" Yugi smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it. It's fine really." Sighing, I removed my hand from his shoulder, stretching on an impulse to soften the situation.

"Well, if you say so~ Since grandpa's asleep and Ate' has gone out on a date... LET'S MAKE CANDY POPCORN!"

"Oh lord..."

* * *

><p><em>"Fekyef saret alamewr?" -'So, how did it go?' <em>

_"__It went great; better than I expected actually. Kaiba is such a.. fascinating person to be around."_ Marik chuckled when he saw Atemu placing his face in his hands, putting down his tablet he'd just wrote on and sighing disappointingly. He quickly mouthed off. _'I don't know what he sees in me.'_

_"La yera ma yerah fey lek? Mada, hel anet mejnewn?" - 'Doesn't see what he sees in you? What, are you mad?'_ Atemu looked up at his friend, confusion written all over his face. _"Sewf tekwen 'en dheshetha heta agheba men alebkem bewaseth alejmal alekhas." - 'Even the dumbest of the dumb would be amazed by your beauty.'_ Mariks grin widened at the slightest show of blush on his features. _"Nezra lheqyeqh heta lew kanewa y'elemwen ma kan alejmal." -'Given the fact if they even knew what beauty was.'_ The both of them broke into small bits of laughter.

It was the day after Atemus little date with Seto Kaiba, and Marik had dropped by his college to take him out for ice cream during his lunch break. Marik had become one of Atemu's close friends he made in the small amount of time he was there. They texted each other constantly, since talking over the phone wasn't an option, and accompanied each other on the weekend. However, Atemu was surprised when Marik had decided to buy him ice cream for lunch. The two sat side by side outside of an ice cream parlor with both of their sundaes almost half-way finished. Atemu traced his finger quickly over his tablet on the table; writing in both Arabic and English.

_"Marik shouldn't you be at the Museum right now?"_

_"N'em , yenbeghey ley. Welkenh lem y'et awedyewn ley beqyh yewm 'etelh. Whew ma y'eney, ana kel lek lefterh ma b'ed alezher." - 'Yeah, I should. But Odion gave me the rest of the day off. So I'm all yours for the afternoon~" _He winked stuffing another spoonful of strawberry ice cream into his mouth.

_"I see. I haven't met your brothers yet, have I? Only your sister. I look forward to meeting them. Your sister's a very beautiful woman. One of the most beautiful Egyptian woman I've ever met. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised, you two are related after all. And your one of the most beautiful Egyptian men I've ever met." _

Atemu chuckled quietly at the blush that appeared on Marik's face when he finished scanning over the words he wrote on his device.

_" 'Eadh, weyhemney an tekwen wahedh lenqewl an la yhesl lek aletera' ayen. Welken 'enedma dekhewlha menk , yejb an aqewl lekm baletakeyd y'erefwen keyfeyh j'el felh alaghema'."_ -_'Usually, I'd be the one to say that flattery gets you no where. But when its coming from you, I must say you sure know how to make a fella swoon_.' He chuckled.

_"Lekn n'em, shekra lek. Wesdeqweny 'enedma aqewl akhety anha sewf tedweb rebma fey aledakhel. Alan ekhewaney men naheyh akhera.. kelahema lelghayh... shekhesyat feryedh men new'eha. awedyewn, hew shekhes had' jeda weqleyla ma yezyed qelyela 'ela waqeyh men ley weyezyes leknh ahela aleshekhes aledy sewf tejtem' 'ela alatelaq. Malek ya akhey welken hew mejmew' alezahef aledy yejb tejnebh bay themn."__ - 'But yes, thank you. And believe me when I tell my sister that she will probably melt inside. Now my brothers on the other hand.. they both very... unique characters. Odion, is a very quiet person and is a little bit over protective of me and Isis but he's the sweetest person you'll ever meet. My brother Malik however is a total creeper who you should avoid at all cost.' _He ended quickly, adding a mock of fear into his tone when speaking about his second brother, Malik; much to Atemu's amusement.

_"Haha, Oh I'm sure he can't be all that bad."_

_" 'Awh n'em yemkenh delk. asewa jez' 'en delk hew anh tebdew ley baledbet 'ela hed sewa'."- 'Oh yes he can. The worst part about it is that he's my exact look alike. '_

He gasped in excitement. _"Oh my, you have a twin?"_

_" N'em... fey alewaq' af'el. Waletwam aledy hew sadeyh walesher , mejnewn , zahef, mhewwes aleqtel. N'em , heda hew Malek yeram." - 'Yes... indeed I do. A twin that is an evil, sadistic, crazy, creepy, homicidal lunatic. Yep, that's Malik alright.'_

_"Haha, well I can't wait to meet him."_

Marik smiled and laid a hand over Atemu's, which was hovering above his tablet. _" Mada 'en 'ea'eletk , wakel? Dhebt yewm hewl keyfeyh akhety hew methel amerah jemyelh alemseryh alan keyf seykewn sh'ewer waledtek lew kent sem'et an n'eterf?" - ' What about your family, Ate? You went on about how my sister is such a beautiful Egyptian woman now how would your mother feel if she heard you admit that? '_ He froze, casting his eyes downward to his now melted sundae as his smile left his face. Marik narrowed his eyes in concern, guessing that he probably accidentally struck a nerve due to his companions sullen expression. He wrapped his fingers around his hand and brought it to his lips. That seemed to break Atemus sudden daze as he glanced over at his friend, watching him leave feathery kisses on his fingers._ "Ana asef. Lem aken aqewl shey'ea lem yekn men alemfetred an?" - ' I'm sorry. Did I say something I wasn't suppose to?'_

Atemu smiled, and shook his head; secretly wishing that he could verbally express his feelings on the topic instead of just writing it down on his tablet.

_"No, you didn't. I just... haven't thought about my mother in so long, her sudden mentioning kind of struck me in shock." _

_"Keyf yhedth delk? Afela methelha?" - ' How come? Do you not like her?'_

_"Oh no, it's not that. It's just... my vision of my memories are clouded. I'm afraid that I do not remember my mother. Or how she looked at least.."_ Mariks eyes widened for a moment, and they locked with Atemus own crimson ones; his lips now just resting on the back of Atemu's free hand that wasn't writing. He looked back down at the tablet. _"I do however, remember her voice. Only a small bit of it though. Her voice... seemed almost strained from what I remember. The memory I recall often when I try to remember her, is a visual of this faceless woman who kept repeating 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' Over and over again. It's a rather disturbing flashback so I try not to think about it."  
><em>

He blushed when he felt Mariks thumb begin running comforting circles on the back of his hand, as he read. His lavender eyes flickering with guilt as he looked back up at him.

_"Fhemt. Ana asef laney j'eletk tedkerha." - ' I see. I'm sorry I made you remember it.'_

_"Haha, you, Kaiba, and Ryou reacted the same way when we reached this topic. It's fine Marik, really. I'm happy that I was able to share this much with you; as you have been able to share so much about yourself with me." _He grinned as Mariks mischievous smirk appeared back on his face.

_ " 'Awh , ledlek ana lest aleshekhes alewheyd aledy y'eref, hewh? Akel 'ear 'eleyk. Zennet aneny khash!" - 'Oh, so I'm not the only one who knows, huh? Shame on you Ate'. I thought I was special!'  
><em>

_'Haha! You are! You are special!' _- He mouthed off.

"Ate'!" Both males turned their head to the direction of the voice. Atemu smiling widely when he saw Ryou, Yugi and the others heading towards them. He waved at them signaling them to come over.

_" Wadekr an mejmew'eh. Asedqa' lek , eda ana sheyh?" - 'I remember that bunch. Friends of yours, if I'm correct?'_

_'Yep.'_

"Hey, Atemu! Err, isn't this the guy you met on the train last week." Joey said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Marik grinned and clasped his hand around the surprised blondes own hand.

"Indeed I am. Nice to meet you! The names Maireksha Ishtar! Though, you can call me Marik for short."

"Hello Marik. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ryou smiled politely and sat down across from them.

"Nice to meet you too, Ryou." The albinos head tilted in confusion.

"Err.. you know me?"

"Haha, well of course. Atemu talks about you guys like a girl talks about the newest fashion brand." His eyes turned towards Joey, before going down the line of friends taking their seat at the table. "Your Joey, I presume since you are the only blonde one of the group. She's Tea, the black haired guy is Duke? I believe?" He asked looking at the emerald eye'd man who winked his direction, replying with-

"Yep that's me."

"Great! The one next to you, is Tristan Taylor. And the one sitting on the other side of Ate' must be Yugi. Atemu's lookalike."

"Ahem, sorry to correct you but Atemu is actually MY lookalike. I'm older you know." He crossed his arms over his chest pouting slightly.

"Really?" He looked back and forth at the two. "Can barely tell."

"I'm taller than he is."

"Not by that much though." The group erupted in slight laughter, the awkward mood of introductions quickly passing by.

"So your from Egypt too, Marik?"

"Indeed I am, Tea. Though I'm a different part of it than Ate's from. Mainly why my skin is darker." That seemed to catch Yugi's attention.

"Oh, really? Where's that?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you~"

"No fair." Yugi pouted. "Fine, I'll just get Atemu to tell me."

"He's just as clueless as you are." Marik said basically roaring in laughter at the cute facial expressions Yugi was making.

"Any reason why the two of you are sitting outside an ice cream parlor eating sundae's when it's nearly below 30 degrees outside." Tristan asked amusingly, as he took a bite out of his lunch.

"Well, Ate' had to feed his sweet tooth; and since he was in the mood for something sugary we came here. I also discovered that he has an obsession for ice cream with flavored 'nuts' in them- ow! Ate', no hitting!" Yugi grinned when his brother elbowed the spunky Egyptian in the side. The gang had taken a quick liking to Marik throughout their time spending lunch together. Marik sometimes let his English slip his tongue when it came to certain jokes he wanted to keep as insiders with Atemu; which to the groups confusion must had been funny since he laughed every time it happened. As the group delved into a string of embarrassingly funny conversations, Atemu's phone began to vibrate non-stop leaving him to text back whoever was sending him messages at the moment. A wide smile spread across his face, and it seemed to catch Yugi's attention.

"Who is it, Atemu?"

"Probably Mister tall, smart, handsome, sexy, lover boy Kaiba , requesting a meeting with his little jewel." Marik said making a blush appear on Atemu's cheeks before he nodded excitingly.

"Oh yes, how did your date go Ate'?" Ryou asked. Marik answered for him so that he wouldn't have to stop texting in order to reply to his question.

"According to what he told me, it went great! We should be having a wedding in two weeks time." He received another elbow to the side for that remark from Atemu who quickly mouthed off 'Not Really'. He picked up his tablet and began writing on it.

_"I'm sorry guys, but I have to go. Seto wants me to meet him in his office right now. He said he had a surprise for me."_

"Does this surprise include chocolate strawberries and duck tape?"

_'MARIK!'_ - He mouthed off; Mariks comment made the entire group erupt in laughter. Atemu rolled his eyes before standing up, and mouthing off 'Goodbyes'. Before he left however, he quickly wrapped his arms around Yugi and hugged him close, causing the paler one to blush.

"Oh, so I don't get a hug Atemu?"

_'Nope.' - _He mouthed off before smiling and making his escape before Marik grabbed him into a hug.

"Ah, I'll get him later."

"I wonder what Kaiba wants with him." Tea said, nibbling on her baked potato piece she held between her chopsticks.

"Probably to smooch his face off into oblivion." Duke said.

"Agh man! Don't say things like that! Just talking bout the arrogant bastard makes my appetite vanish." Marik laughed at Joeys remark and swiftly replied.

"According to Tem Tem, they haven't shared their first kiss yet. But trust me, he soooooooo wants to. It's gonna be a smoochin festival with those two, you'll see."

"Gee, thanks. Now I no longer wish to eat my burger." Joey crossed his arms over his chest with a slight pout.

"Oh really? Can I have it?"

"No, Tristan! My burger!"

* * *

><p><strong> Review! Review! Review!<strong>

I feel bad. Kaiba got no love in this chapter. Sighh, I must be punished. Ne, I'll throw myself into a crocodile infested lake after the review responses.

Next chapter you guys, is going to be all the lovely details about the date, coming from the one we've been waiting on to have a POV slot since the beginning. Atemu himself~! And a bit of Kaiba since he got no love in this chapter. It's gonna be greaaaat~

**Review Responses~ **

_CarzyNinja_ - I hope you like this update! No worries, the next one will come quicker than the last one hopefully!

_Kyo's 1 lover_ - I know right! It's a shame that theres barely any RaphaelxYami parings. They make a pretty sexy couple if you ask me. And of course darkshipping. If you love prideshipping, ya gotta love darkshipping too. Bakura is to die for. Haha, hope you like this chapter my friend!

_Coolaloo_ - Atems dad has a... pretty unique fashion sense as we can tell! Haha, I actually got the idea of that outfit because I saw a man wearing the outfit I put Atemu in, at the trainstation near my house. He looked like a Christmas tree xD. Though it looked quite good on him. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and many others to come!

_Kiki2222_ - I like Uke Atemus pairings too! Main reason I don't favor puzzle shipping that much, but it's starting to grow on me. I blame Yugi's cuteness. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Yunastevens_ - Thankyou so much! n/n And Hello! Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you enjoy my story so far! I got the idea of him being mute from another writer on called **Desidera**. She's a very good one! Her story is called _Speechless. _I believe. I highly recommend it! It's a great story. I hope you like this Chapter, and enjoy many more to come!

_ilovemanicures_ - You know while reading your review I got so many ideas for this chapter and future ones. Starting off with Amun having his own POV moments. I haven't even thought of that until you mentioned it. xD I love darkshipping too! Bakura is just so... I don't know! He's an addicting character! Maybe its because the series didn't elaborate enough on his background and yet there was so much that could had been added onto it. He can have so many different sides to him that we can get from adding more to his past. And making new scenarios similar to the series version. Gah, now I wanna do a darkshipping oneshot so bad! I'll try right after I get chapter 7 up. This story deserves like 3 updated chapters from the amount of time I've neglected it. I kinda got to caught up in my Sonic stories. Anywho. thank you for reviewing! As usual I always adore reading reviews from you! I hope you find this chapter to your liking my friend!

_anonymous reader -_ Thankyou for review! Haha, and yes a cruise! Very simple indeed. Im sure if any average guy could take their lover on a cruise they'd be ecstatic. No info on the date yet, but no worries! Next chapter I definitely shall put up juicy details about their little date~ Thank you for reviewing! Hope you continue reading!

I hope you all continue reading! And enjoy what comes next! Bye for now~!

-Throws myself in crocodile infested lake-


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Back quickly yes? Okay no, but at least I posted something! This chapter was so difficult to write, I literally have over several failed drafts. I would first like to thank all of you for reviewing and reading. It means a lot that you enjoy reading my work. There's not much to say about this chapter, just beware of cuteness and beware of Mokuba, the phone kidnapper.

This is the date in Atemus and Kaibas point of view! Hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Sigh.. <em>Seto has such pretty eyes. Seto has such soft hair. Seto has such a beautiful smile. Seto has such a magnificent laugh. Seto this, Seto that, Seto this, Seto that- this is what has been constantly going through my mind since I woke up this morning. It make not look like it but being around Seto makes me extremely insecure and extremely nervous. He's so graceful, so skillful, and I haven't even known him for a month yet. I was acting like a love drunken school girl with a crush.. and I hated yet loved every second of it.

I'm not the type to get worked up over a handsome face.. but there was something about him that just made me feel giddy. Like I wanted to cling onto his arm and never let go. I was enraptured in him since the first day I saw him. Wanted to explore my curiosity of him further. I can't say it was love at first sight, because it wasn't. I don't love him... well at least not yet. But I do very much like him, and is rather interested in how our relationship will grow to be. To be perfectly honest, I've never been in a relationship before so I'm just going off pure instinct. Never did I think that I would had caught the attention of a well-known billionaire businessman like him. That was what the world saw him as, but me, he didn't seem that way at all. Businessman are usually greedy. Self-absorbed. Boring. Has money on the brain 24/7. However, Seto wasn't like that at all. There was much more to him that the world thought, instead of just a hot rich guy in a suit. For example, he has a pretty unique since of humor. He has a small obsession for Italian food and his favorite color is red. Shocker isn't it? I would had never known. He doesn't wear very much red, even outside of school. There were a lot of things that the world didn't know about Seto. Which for me was perfectly fine. I didn't mind keeping all this information to myself.

"Atemu, have you ever tried German pastries?"

Right now, he's staring at me with those electric blue eyes of his. So focused and alluring his eyes are. I found myself shaking my head no, and leaning against his arm. His chuckle sent shivers racing down my spine. He must had mistaken me for being cold because the next thing I felt was his warm arm, snaking its way around my body. If there was one thing I hated about myself, it was my condition. Sometimes... I didn't even feel human because of it. Even though noone yet, treated me differently because of it I still feel so inadequate. I wasn't always like this.

"You look wonderful tonight, Atemu." I found myself blushing, but quickly pushed it away to give him a sincere smile of appreciation. I was wearing a silky dark red button up shirt with a gold colored vest along with white pants and some nice brown snow boots. Yugi had let me borrow his brown jacket to go with it. It was nice but the thing was devastatingly suffocating. I had to shed it off once we got into the car.

'You look good to, Seto.' I hadn't noticed that I had mouthed it off until he began chuckling and leaned his head on mine.

"Why, thank you." I felt his fingers wrap around mine, and couldn't help but squeeze it with my own, secretly planning not to let his hand go throughout the entire ride. Seto looked very nice tonight. He wasn't wearing a suit, which is probably what I liked most. I always thought suits ruined his figure. Tonight he was wearing black pants, with a ocean blue button up shirt, and a white trench coat. My other hand found itself running over the silky surface of his chest, tracing up until I reached his collarbone.

'It suits you better than a suit.'

"Haha, my brother says the same things when I dress like this." I smiled and used my hand to brush his bangs away from one of his eyes. That's another thing I liked about him. He could read my lips extremely well; so well, that I barely needed to use to tablet when I was around him unless I needed to say a very long sentence or speech. Which, was something I was getting ready to do, only.. I noticed that I had forgotten to bring my bag with me. My eyes widened and I started to panic.

'Oh no.'

"What? What is it?" He looked at me concerned, tugging on my hand to make sure he got my attention.

'My tablet.. I left my tablet.'

"Oh is that all?" I looked up at him, surprised. "You don't need it." He said, pulling my hand up to his lips. "At least, not when your with me." I felt a blush beginning to form against my cheeks as he kissed each of my knuckles, staring at me intensely with those magnetic eyes of his.

'Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother...'

"Atemu, your never a bother." He said grinning and tilted my chin up to kiss my nose. "Besides, during this date I wasn't planning on us doing much talking in the first place." My body stiffened, and I gave him a rather annoyed look.

'What?'

"Haha, I didn't mean it like that." Inwardly sighing in relief I nodded my head in comprehension, gesturing for him to continue. "This date was planned so that me and you can get more comfortable around one another, and enjoy each others company, rather than spending our alone time being around... well swarming groups of stupid pigeons 24/7."

_'What a crafty way to describe everyday people.' _I thought to myself. _'Oh well, at least I have my phone with me.'_

"Just having you next to me is enough to appreciate your presence. I can't think of any other person I'd rather have with me tonight." I grinned in response.

'Is that so?'

"Indeed."

Our conversation ended there; for the rest of the ride we sat next to each other, our hands intertwined together. His arm was so warm to lay against, I couldn't help but snuggle into it. His cologne made him smell divine; like rich wine and raspberries. We had learned much about each other in the past few days. Not everything but just the right amount to accept our long held silences. He didn't seem to mind the fact that I couldn't speak, and had embraced it in the best way possible. He accepted me on levels that only my father could comprehend and that was what amazed me the most. Not all the levels but a few of the important ones yes. He was beyond brilliant. Which really made me wonder why he took interest in someone like me. Someone from a complete different world than his. He's a Japanese billionaire businessman, a college professor and CEO of a world wide gaming corporation. Me on the other hand... I'm just an Egyptian college student. What do I have to offer him..?

I didn't notice that I had started to absentmindedly trace slow circles on the back of his hand. A squeeze of my hand snapped me out of my wondering thoughts.

"Something on your mind?" Smiling I nodded, and looked up at him.

'Alot, actually.'

"Push it to the side for tonight. This is a night for you and me. To fully enjoy each others company. " The taxi came to a stop, and he threw me a smug smirk. "Besides, the only thing that should be on your mind right now is me."

I rolled my eyes, my lips tugging into a slight grin. _'I was thinking about you.' _

"Mr. Kaiba. We've arrived at the docks."

"Good." When I first got out of the car, my mouth was probably wide open; and gaping like a fish. The boat was absolutely ginormous! Probably the biggest boat I'd ever seen in my life. It was like a plane on water. Except it lacked wings. And it's pointy like structure. It was a silvery blue color, and had a giant Kaiba Corp logo implanted on the side. As I'm standing here, gaping at the plane sized fortress floating on water in front of me, I felt warm arms wrap around my waist from behind, as a soft low voice began whispering in my ear. "Do you like it? I recently purchased it 3 months ago, since Mokuba was complaining about how we don't have a ship, but yet Leon and his brother does. But we haven't used it not once. No idea what to do with it. However, now I think it's first use shall be the destination of our first date. And hopefully not our last."

Since he couldn't see my mouth from our position, I took out my phone from pocket of the brown jacket and quickly typed in-

_"This is beautiful Seto. But do tell, what in the world are we going to be doing on this date, with all of this space to ourselves?"  
><em>

I felt a smirk slowly spread across his face.

"Oh, I can think of a few things."

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, running through the halls of my ship, laughing like idiots with large cans of spray paint was the last thing I'd expected us to be doing.<p>

After we boarded onto the ship, I had taken Atemu to a specific room I had begun designing just for him the night I asked him on this date. I knew he liked to draw and that he was a very creative and impressive artist; so I created him his own little art studio here on the ship. Well little, wasn't the best adjective to describe it. It was rather big. The size of a class room actually. It was filled with all kinds of painting and drawing materials on the walls and shelves. I tried to get as many tools and supplies as I could find; me not being an artist and all, I decided just to get everything; and was rewarded with a bright beaming smile and a very tight hug, which I awkwardly returned. I told him I wanted to see him at work; to get to witness the masterpieces he made. Which was strange coming from me, being a businessman and all. You'd think the last thing I'd be interested in was some silly arts and crafts session. But with Atemu, it was much more than just watching an art session. It was watching magic being made.

He decided to keep whatever he was painting a secret from me, telling me to sit on the stool opposite from the canvas he was painting on. For some reason, he enjoyed sitting on the desk more than on a chair. I caught him occasionally looking at me so I guessed that he was most likely painting me. His glittery crimson eyes shone in excitement from the moment he began his little task. It made me feel proud for adding this little idea twist into our first date. People are most comfortable and happy when they're in their comfort zone. So having him painting while I'm there was like adding myself to apart of his most peaceful moments. After about 15 minutes he was done. I walked over to the desk he was sitting on as he hesitantly showed me the picture. I've got to admit, it was marvelous. It looked exactly like me, only... more god like than I usually look. The one thing I've seen him be shy about was his work. Not many people knew he was an artist. Not even Yugi. Who was surprisingly older than he was. He may have been taller but he definitely didn't look older.

Any who, this led to me trying to mimic his drawing techniques he explained to me via phone. However, during the first 5 minutes of mistakes, weird figures and laughter I decided that drawing was most likely not in my department for best skills. We ended up in a paint fight, causing me to remove my jacket since it was white, and began spray painting each other. Now we were running down the halls of my cruise ship, spraying paint everywhere while chasing each other. On the walls, doors, hell even on the lights.

I had a feeling I was going to regret this later, but decided not to worry about it. After all, this was a night for us to enjoy. And I was planning on enjoying the hell out of it. That and Atemu looked like he was having fun. Alot of fun. I may not had been able to hear his laughter, but that smile was something I'm sure I'd make sure to bury in my memory; and continue on making it appear on his face.

I don't remember the last time when I've ever acted so childish. If Mokuba would see this right now, he'd die in shock.

Eventually, I had managed to catch up with him. But my attempt to catch him in my arms failed, and we ended up tumbling onto the floor in a mess of limbs and arms. Still laughing and covered in nearly all the colors of the rainbow.

"Well you seem to be having fun trashing my ship."

'Haha, so do you!' I smiled, and brushed a pinkish blonde bang from his face. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I began to stand up, pulling him with me. He shot me a amused grin and ran his slender fingers through my hair. 'Your hair's a mess. Though, I like it this way.' I looked into a mirror on one of the side walls and let out a loud laugh. My bangs had somehow turned blue, along with other random strands in my hair that was pink, yellow, green, orange...

"I suppose your right. I do resemble much of a clown. I suppose I should leave the multicolored hair style to you then. You seem to pull it off much better than I can."

"Mr. Kaiba!" Wasn't that Rolands voice? In order to confirm my assumptions I turned my head around to the echoing foot steps of my body guards running towards me. Yep, indeed it was Roland. I looked down at the spray cans in me and Atemus hand, and mentally face palmed myself. "Mr. Kaiba! I apologize for the intrusion! But, it seems that a group of delinquents snuck in and started trashing the shi-" The look of utter confusion on his face made me want to throw this paint can right at him. What was worst was that, the rest of my guards following behind him, looked like they were struggling to hold back their laughter at the horrendous state of mess we were in. Atemu, the shameless little kitten he is gave me a mischievous smirk, before guiding the can of spray paint out of my hand innocently. I regained my usual business-like posture and cleared my throat in a sense of authority. Though I'm sure with my rainbow colored appearance I probably looked like the most ridiculous idiot on the planet.

"Erhm.. yes, well as you can see there are no delinquents on this ship so I suggest you go back to your normal duties."

"Y-Yes, sir." Even though he was older than me, Roland always referred to me with a respective tone. However his amused grin was a little too obvious for my taste; I immediately scowled at him. "It's nice to see your enjoying yourself, Mr. Kaiba ."

"Yeah yeah, get lost."

As soon as the sight of them disappeared around the corner of the hall, I growled in frustration. My fingers slowly rubbing the temple on my head. _'Now I'm sure Mokuba is going to know all about my little date that occurred tonight.'_ I felt something warm lying against my chest and jumped in surprise. Looking down, I realized that it was only Atemu... and he was hugging me. Tightly. Now I know what your thinking. _'Kaiba freaking out over a little hug. Pshaw.' _But to me it wasn't just a little hug. He had his arm locked around my waist and was nuzzling his face into my chest. Like a purring kitten. The only other person I had allowed to do this to me was Mokuba... when he was younger. I never hugged anyone I'd dated or invited into my bed before, and yet here I am letting this twenty one year old mute Egyptian man hug me like I'm one of the softest pillows on his bed. It was... pleasant. To say the least.

I found a smile slowly spreading across my face. Letting out a sigh of relief, I let my hands slide down to his back and pressed him against me.

"We should go. Our dinner will get cold." Atemu looked up at me and smiled, before doing something that took me... quite off guard. He leaned up on his toes and placed a soft kiss on my jaw line.

'Lead the way, Seto.' I grinned back, before slipping my fingers into his and leading him down the hall.

_'I'm sure this night is going to end much much, better than I expected.'_

* * *

><p>"So wait, let me get this straight."<p>

_'Sigh.. here we go.' _

"After months of ignoring my antics, ignoring my pleas, blowing off dates, burring your face into your work, barely eating, and having me worry my little ass off about you. You suddenly decide, one faithful day, to blow off a meeting... and go out... ON A DATE!"

"Yes."

"With an Egyptian!"

"Uh huh."

"Who cannot speak?"

"Yep."

"Is drop dead gorgeous."

"Indeed."

"And didn't tell me."

"Didn't have the time."

"Bullshit Seto!" I glared at him.

"Watch your mouth."

It's not professional to have your YOUNGER brother barge into your classroom and start cursing the daylights out of you. I must say I am lucky that my lunch break is in sync with the gaps of Mokuba's schedule at Kaiba Corp.

"And you took him to the cruise ship we bought three months ago, as a first date." Even though he was yelling at me, from the insane sized grin on his face, I could tell that Mokuba was overly excited. News that involved me, with the words fun and dating, always got him riled up. "That's so romantic, Seto~"

"Go figure."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed.

"I told you, I didn't have the time." Pouting at me, he hopped on my desk and leaned over all my papers.

"But you told Roland. How come you couldn't have told me. I mean, I know Rowland is like family and all but it's mean that you would tell your body guard over your own brother."

"I didn't tell him anything! He's my body guard! He had too be there, it's part of his job!" I growled at him. "And get off my desk. Your laying on my papers." My brother threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"Fine fine." Unfortunately that wasn't the end of is snooping. Grinning greedily, he slid into the chair in front of my desk and rested his head against the back of his hands. "Roland said you were having so much fun. The most fun you've had in years. Never thought I'd hear about my brother running around in a cruise ship and spray painting walls like a high school delinquent."

"Shut up, Mokuba." I was afraid that would get out. _ 'Damn you, Roland. Your lucky I'm not to cold hearted against you, or I'd fire your ass._'

"So what is his name~" I rolled my eyes at him, before averting my attention back to my coffee.

"His name is Atemu."

"I see. And he's your boyfriend now I assume?" I tried not to let my irritation show in my voice.

"Obviously. Why else would I take him on such a well thought out night over the ocean."

"Iono. To get in his pants?"

"Mokuba!"

"But then again you said he couldn't speak." He said, scratching his head. "Which must be preeeeetty awkward while having sex. Tell me, is he good in bed?" _'What the-'_

"How the hell should I know? We didn't sleep with each other yet."

"Really?" The look of surprise on his face was almost insulting. But, I couldn't blame him. "Wow... that's very strange of you Seto. More strange than the fact that you've suddenly chosen to date a man."

"Yeah, well I decided to take things slow. If he's someone that I want to keep around then...well choosing my normal ways of going at things wouldn't help me in the long run." There was a long pause of awkward silence between us as he stared at me in bewilderment.

"Wow Seto. Just... wow."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Now I really got to meet him!"

"Haha, think again."

"Oh come on Seto, pleaseeeeee~?"

"Out of the question. You'll meet him when you can learn how to behave." I took a giant gulp from my cup of coffee before looking back at Mokuba. For some reason he started glancing around my desk.

"Hey, Seto. Is that your phone?"

"Yeah why?" The moment I said that, Mokuba had snatched up my phone and began looking through it. "Hey! Put that down!"

"His name is Atemu riiight? Maybe I should text him and tell him to come over for a visit during lunch."

"Mokuba don't you dare!" By this time we had both sprung up from our seats separated by my desk.

" 'Hey Baaaaaby. Why don't you come by my classroom. I have a sweet little surprise for my lovely Egyptian prince.' "

"Don't you dare send that! Give me back my phone!" Before I knew it, I was running after my brother all over the classroom. I seem to be acting more like a child each and every day. Not a good look for a man in his late 20s.

"Too late Seto! It's already sending~!"

"Damn it Mokuba! Cancel it before I throw this desk at you!" I said jumping over a desk to catch up to him. Being the larger man I was, it was pretty troublesome to have to maneuver my body around all the little things in the way.

"Too late! Message sent!" I glared at my cackling brother before picking up a book and throwing it at his head.

"This is why I don't tell you things!"

"Well if you told me in the first place, this wouldn't be happening!"

"You nosy kid. Wait till I get my hands on you!"

"Haha! Good luck with that old man!"

"What? What did you just call me!"

This chase lasted for about several minutes, leaving a lot of the desk scattered around the room before I finally caught him. As soon as I had a good grip on my brother I hauled him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Gah! Seto, put me down!"

"I'll be taking this." I snatched my phone out of his back pocket, before walking towards the door. "And you are report back to Kaiba Corp and take care of any meetings you have for the rest of the day."

"But Setooo! I want to see him!"

"After this little stunt of yours? Ha! No way. There is no way I am probably ever going to allow you to meet Atemu, unless you show you can behave and not act like a total child." As I was getting ready to put my hand on the door knob, it suddenly swung open. Revealing my very cute and very confused, multi-hair colored boyfriend.

'Seto?'

"Gah! Atemu!"

"Atemu? Where!"

"Ooof!" Mokuba managed to push himself out of my arms, which unfortunately sent me falling backwards to the floor at the unexpected shove. I growled and glared up at my brother who was busy inspecting Atemu at close range, eagerly shaking his hand.

"Hi Atemu! It's nice to finally meet you. Wooow, Roland wasn't kidding when he said you were gorgeous." A blush found itself on his face, clearly embarrassed from the unwanted attention. I sighed and ran my hand over my face before standing up, and cleaning my glasses with the end of my shirt.

Atemu managed to mouth off a 'Hello', before glancing at me questionably. His nervousness not going unnoticed by either of us. Though there was something else twinkling behind those crimson orbs of his. Could it possibly be.. _'Jealousy?' _A small grin spread across my face. _'How cute.'_

"Atemu, this is my brother Mokuba. The one I was telling you about on the train a few days ago." His face was struck-en with surprise as he sighed in relief before offering my brother a friendly smile. "Apparently, it seems that one of my body guards decided to be a blabber mouth and tell him about our date yesterday."

"Luckily he did, or I wouldn't be meeting you right now."Atemu nodded and took out his tablet from the rather large inside pocket in his coat, and began writing.

_"It's very nice to meet you Mokuba. I was also looking forward to meeting you as well, since Seto told me about you. Having him as an older brother must be rather exciting, I'm sure."_

"Who? Him? Exciting? Pshhh. I had to force half of his character down his throat and into his soul. Besides that, Seto's way to serious for his age."

"...I'm 27, Mokuba."

"You act like your 30."

"What? I do not act like I am thirty, I act my age."

"Which is 30?" My eye twitched.

"Mokuba... shut up, and get back to Kaiba Corp." I sent him an angry glare before he could even think about pouting.

"Hmmmpft. Finee. However.." He grabbed Atemu's hands in his. "Can I take him with me~?"

"What? No!" I pulled Atemu away from him, and pushed him out the door. "Out! Now!"

"Haha! Okay okay! I'm going! Love you, Seto~!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I closed the door after him and leaned against it crossing my arms in irritation. "I swear, it feels like sometimes I'm dealing with a teenager rather than the Vice President of Kaiba Corp." Atemu grinned and hugged me around my waist, before leaning up to peck my cheek.

'Was that my surprise?' Grinning I let my arms slip around his body.

"Sorry. That was my brother who sent you that text. He sneakily snatched my phone away from me while I was distracted because he wanted to meet you. An as the impatient little brat he is, he didn't want to wait." An adorable pout made its way on his face as he nuzzled into me.

'Aww. So I don't get a surprise?' I smirked.

"Oh? Does my kitten want a surprise from Mr. Kaiba?" Atemu smirked back at me and nodded tightening his arms around my waist. I couldn't help but notice how kissable his lips looked at the moment, all puckered up from the cold. That pout made it no better. I felt like it was a little to soon to move to kissing in the pace we were currently going at; but got damn it, this was a moment that couldn't be passed up.

'Yes, Seto.' I slid my hand in his hair catching him by surprise as I pulled his head towards mine, letting a sly smirk reach my face as I lowered my head towards his.

"Who am I to deny my lovely Egyptian prince." Taking notice to his blush, I dipped my head lower and captured his moist soft lips with my own. His hands fisted into the sides of my shirt, as he began kissing me back pressing his lips back against mine. In my experience this, I had to admit that this was one of the most fulfilling kisses I've ever had in my life time. His body slowly began to melt against mine, making me lean my back more against the door as I held him closer. The heated palms of his hands slid to my neck, before completely wrapping his arms around my neck and sliding his long fingers in the nape of my hair. I noticed the small smell of ice cream against his lips and grinned as I ran my tongue over his lips, asking for entry; which I was immediately granted. However, just as I was about to deepen our first kiss... there were a series of loud knocks against the door.

"Seto? Seto are you still in there?" Atemu broke apart from me panting softly as he glanced at the door. "Seto I can see your feet from under the door."

_'Ugh.' _"What do you want, Mokuba?"

"... I dropped my car keys somewhere in your classroom." This time I didn't resist the erdge to physically face palm myself; which made my petite boyfriend chuckle, as he nuzzled his cheek into mine. Could this day get anymore hectic than it already is... I seriously hoped it didn't.

And yet, I can't seem to push away the smile that keeps spreading across my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Readers! Review!<strong>

Gah, this chapter ended horribly. Oh well, at least I got some work done. Now tot he review responses!

**Review Responses~  
><strong>

_Coolaloo - _I'm happy that your enjoying it! I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible so my readers won't loose interest. ^^'' Which means I need to add some suspense in here soon. -Evil Cackle- And yes, I love Amun too. If only he was in the actual Yugioh series. Oh well, fanfiction will have to do. Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Kyo's 1 lover -_ -LE GASP- How can anyone hate Bakura and Ryou! We must have Marik brainwash her into joining the raging fangirls, hehe! Thank you for reviewing! Lol I love Mariks full name too. xD Funny because the name literally randomly popped into my head as I was writing that chapter. Ahhh Bakuraaa~ I can't wait to add him in here! Though I'm not sure if I should make him one of the bad guys or one of the good guys. Or maybe a good guy with a bad boy attitude. Bah, I'll think of something. Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

_YunaStevens -_ Sorry for the wait my friend! Hehe, and it's okay. Hyperness and crazyness is awesome! And thank you so much for reviewing! And I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Theres much more to come! Hopefully I can get another chapter up by the end of the month. Anywho, enjoy!

_ilovemanicures_ - Awwwww, your reviews always make me blushhh. And make me wanna work harder on continuing this story ^^ and to answer your question yes I shall. Yugi's attraction towards Atemu will probably seem a bit like puzzle shipping but it'll mostly be admiration. I have someone else in mind for little Yugi~ -snickers- However, that is a secret. ;D Though I'll give you a hint. He's as cuddly as a bunny! And Kaiba would had probably gone blind with all the sparkly stuff on it. xD But I'll be sure to put Amun in that same outfit in a future chapter. I'm happy that my attempts with putting humor into the chapters are pulling off, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Next chapter I'm going to try to work on both Amuns and Mokubas POV about Atems and Kaibas past but, it might be to long so I might just do one at a time. Also Malik is going to be coming in probably the same time as Bakura. I can't wait to add them in here! It's always so much fun writing about those two, hehe. Whoops spoiler. xD Anywho, enjoy my friend!

_Hayron -_ Hello there! And thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy that you've read my story and hopefully is still enjoying it. I hope that this chapter was to your liking! Thank you for reading my friend! ^^

_Carzy Ninja -_ Thank you for reviewing! and I hope you enjoyed this chapter about their date! I tried to lengthen it as much as I good without going over 6000 words xD.

_kiki2222 -_ Oh my gosh, same here! Whenever it comes to puzzle shipping I just like Yugi on top for some reason. It's such twist in roles, hehe. Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_ShadowsOfPenAndPaper -_ Haha, yes Tristan. The one who is loved but yet ignored by to many people. xD Which reminds me, I need to do a Tristian and Duke POV soon too. Thank you reviewing! Hope you like this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey guys. Back with another chapter. I know its been awhile, alot of shit has been happening. You can slit my throat when the story is done. I've been extremely caught up in this job recently. Well, as of now you'll be happy to know that I have become officially jobless.

Yep that's right. I lost my job.

Oh well, you loose some you gain some right?

Anywho this chapter was a bitch to write. As you can see it took fucking forever. I have seven drafts of this chapter alone. Different out comings. Well without further ado, here's chapter eight.

* * *

><p><em>'There are times when I sometimes wish I was unable to think for myself.'<em>

_Drip._

_'That I wasn't able to question the worlds way of exsisting. Perhaps that is why I am cursed to live through nightmares. Day by day..'_

_Drip. Drip._

_'This bed is foreign to my body. Cold, dry wooden floors was all I had slept on for the past couple of weeks.'_

_'..Or was it months? Perhaps it was years. I wouldn't know. Time seems to inevitable to track when all your trapped in a small room for so long.'_

_Drip Drip._

_'A dark room... a dark room that smells like burnt out candles and sweat. Filled with the screaming of young girls and woman and children. That is what I remember. Soldiers are vile creatures. They may be hero's in their ignorant countrymen eyesight. But to me they are only killers. Murderers. Rapist. Vile...'_

_"Ateym, la yesm'ewen! La testem'e! Men fedlek, ya heby." - 'Atem, don't listen! Don't listen. Please, my love.'_

_'Who is this woman, holding my small body so close to her chest. This woman who weeps for me. This woman who's protecting me. Hiding me. She seems to know who I am. Although she says my name wrong. She was carrying me throughout a strange house. Stranger than I've ever seen. It is filled with weapons of war. I watch as she snatches a few down from the walls as she walks through the house with me.'_

_"Fanh sewf yekwen fey jemy' anha' qeryeba. A'edekm!" - 'It'll all be over soon. I promise you!' _

_'This faceless woman. With her determine voice. Her strong arms. I must know her. I am important to her. I must know her...' _

_"Alebqa' hena heby. Wesa'ewed lek. Wemwety la yekwen aleywem. A'edekm." - 'Stay here my love. I will come back for you. My death will not be today. I promise you.'  
><em>

_'The woman. She kisses my forehead, my cheeks and then my lips; before placing me in small opening, hidden behind a bookshelf.'_

_"Ahebk."- 'I love you.'_

_'Those were the last words she spoke, before sealing me in. Then all I see is darkness.'_

_'That's all I remember.'  
><em>

_Drip._

_'And now here I am. On this bed, covered in layers of tattered sheets. Weightless as a leaf. Weak as a new born calf. I could had swore I was dead..' _

_Drip. Drip._

_'Sadly I was wrong.'_

_Drip. Drip. Door creaks open._

_"Mhela, anezr anh beda yesteyqez." - 'Hey, look he's starting to wake up.'_

_"Kedlek feqd han alewqet. ana lem yheqq lh hena feqt lemshahedh lh alenwem methel aletfel." - 'Well it's about time. I didn't bring him here just to watch him sleep like a baby.'_

_"Asekt anet, ledyek ay fekrh 'ema hew kan men khelal." - 'Shut up you, you have no idea what he's been though.'_

_"Hmmpft."_

_'Those voices... they sound.. familiar to me. Yet at the same time... I don't know who they are.'_

_"Ate'?" _

_'Cringing slightly, I strained my tired eyes open to look up at the person above me. White hair.. tanned skin... lavender eye- I know this boy!'_

_"Ate'... alhemd lelh" - 'Ate' thank goodness.' _

_'The bigger boy ran his rough hand over my cheek, and I leaned into it. His skin felt like the hot Egyptian sand I hadn't set foot on since that day. My hand raised itself up to place it over his; my fingers fisting in the end of his sleeve. Then a single named rolled off of the tip of my tongue.'_

_"Bakura..."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Domino city was being invaded by yet, another couple of crazy Egyptians. Currently, walking the streets of Domino, two white haired Egyptians were trying to find their way around town.<p>

"Stupid map. It's impossible to find anything in this city."

"Maybe your reading it wr-"

"I'm reading it right! So shut your trap!"

"Why you-" Growling angrily, Bakura snatched the map out of his hand and whacked him across the head with it. "Don't you start getting bitchy with me, Afieka!"

" _'Don't get bitchy with me Afieka~' _Bah! If you hadn't dragged me all the way across the fucking world, then maybe I wouldn't be in a bitchy mood right now."

"Well, you didn't have to bring your sorry ass with me!" Afieka snorted.

"And just where would you be if I hadn't come with you. Certainly not in Japan! Your lucky I double checked your tickets or else you'd be thousands of miles away, in London right now." Bakura's face turned a dark red.

"It wasn't my fault I got the wrong tickets! That man didn't understand a thing I was saying." He crossed his arms angrily. "Sides, I would had figured it out sooner or later."Afieka rolled his eyes and snatched back the map.

"Come on hopeless. Let's get going."

Afieka and Bakura are brothers, 4 years apart from each other; Afieka being 27 years old, and Bakura being 23. They both share similar features from their silvery white hair to their tanned skin. However there was a height difference between the two and while Bakura's eyes were a dark brown, Afieka's eyes were a lavender shade. He also had an visible scar, cutting directly between is right eye. And Bakura's skin wasn't as tan as his brothers. Both were currently in the city of Domino, on the hunt for a specific spikey haired Egyptian. Yep that's right, you guessed it. They were looking for Atemu.

"I don't understand why we had to travel all the way across the world just to find this kid." Afieka growled while marching forward in the crowd of busy people.

"Don't snap at me like it's my fault. I didn't know his father was going to swipe him away to Japan. He didn't tell anybody anything."

"Ever come up with the conclusion that maybe he didn't want us tracking him down, Kura?" Bakura ignored his brothers assumption and kept up his pace beside him.

"I don't care what he intended on doing. I just know that I'm going to find him. And when I do, his ass is dead meat." He growled and shoved his hands onto his hips. "Since when did he become so distant, that he stopped telling me things as important as this."

"Maybe he got tired of you babying his sorry ass."

"I wasn't babying him! Since when is protecting someone who needs it considered babying?" The younger of the two, angrily stormed ahead in front of the older one. "If you don't want to come with me, then go take your dumb ass back to the fucking hotel. I don't have the patience to deal with your bullshit today."

He sighed. _'Sigh, made him mad again.' _"Fluffy, don't walk off by yourself. You don't even know where your going!"

"Don't call me fluffy, you twit!"

* * *

><p>Yugi was sitting behind the counter of the Game Shop, reading a magazine with his headphones in his ear. He didn't realize the two figures approaching the desk until he saw their shadows reflecting on the wall. He quickly stuffed the magazine away. "Game Shop, how may I help-" A large hand banged down onto the table. "..you?" Yugi's eyes looked up at the two strange males in his shop and backed away slightly. "Uh.. who are-"<p>

"This isn't him Bakura."

"I know it isn't him, dammit! I have eyes of my own." He looked back towards Yugi. "Look kid, we're looking for someone named Atemu. He's an Egyptian male just like myself, and has hair kinda like you." Yugi darted his eyes up and down the strangers.

"Yes... I know who he is." He got off of the chair he was sitting on. "What do you want with him?"Afieka narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's none of your business kid."

"Oh I believe it is my business." He crossed his arms. Bakura sighed.

"Look just tell us where he is kid."

'Well what if I don't? I see no reason to tell you anything." Bakura could feel his eye twitch in irritation.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Whatever business me and Atemu has doesn't involve you. So stop your pathetic meddling, boy."

"Oh really? Well I'll have you know that whatever it is concerning Atemu IS in fact my business." Bakura scowled at Yugi before grabbing him by his collar and yanking him up to his height.

"Oh? And just what makes you say that, pipsqueak." Yugi's glare intensified, being insulted by the rude man made his cheeks burn red.

"Because Atemu's my little brother." The other two men in the shop eyes widened like saucers. Bakura slowly placed Yugi back on his feet, staring confusingly at the smaller one.

"L-Little.. brother?" Yugi straightened out his clothes.

"Hmmpft. That's right."

"I didn't know Ate' had any siblings." Afieka said stretching his head over Bakura's shoulder. "Especially any 'older' ones at that."

"Hmmpft, well so sorry to disappoint you. But he in fact does." Bakura narrowed his eyes at Atem's lookalike and growled out.

"This is bullshit. He looks no older than 15. How can he be Ate's older brother?"

"I'm 23!" Bakura's eyes widened once again.

"Ne? Why do you look so young." Yugi blushed. "You look like a baby compared to Atemu. That and your so small."

"I'm only a couple inches shorter than you, jerk." The smirk on Bakuras face widened wickedly.

"Oh a jerk am I? Tell me, would a jerk carefully consider the option of punching you in the mouth, or would he just flat out flatten your face with his fist?" Yugi gulped and took a step away from the counter he was behind. "I thought so."

"Yuugii!" A voice came from the back room of the shop. Everyone turned their heads towards the voice. "Yuuugii we're out of strawberry yogurt!" Amun poked his head that was drenched in water out of the door. "Can you tell pa to-" Amuns eyes widened when he noticed the intruders that were in the shop. He blinked a few times before stepping all the way out the door, taking in their appearances. Much to Yugi's utter surprise and confusion a huge smile broke out on his fathers face. "Fluffy?" Bakura growled.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU BRAINLESS TWIT!" The older man whined and put his hands over his ears.

"Gyahhh! So loud. Can't you insult me quietly, Fluffy?" Afieka snickered.

"Yeah, do you have to be so loud _fluffy__~"_

"Pa... you know these guys?" Amun sheepishly smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, yes I do. I was really close friends with their father. Me and him grew up together in Egypt. Oh and what a fine man he grew up to be." He grinned and leaned back against the door frame, licking his lips. "What a fine man indeed."

"DAD!"

"AMUN!"

"No worries Yugi, that happened before I met your mother." Yugi's blush increased.

"T-That's not the point."

"Agreeing with the runt here. I don't want to know anything about you and my fathers past relations, thank you very much." Bakura cringed.

"Really? I do." Afieka grinned.

"You sick pervert." Amun slid across the counter.

"In other news, what brings the two of you all the way to Japan?" He questioned. "Could it be that the two of you missed me?"

"Ah ha ha ha, no. We came here for-"

"Bakura missed Atemu." That earned him a punch in the chest.

"AFIEKA!" The older male shrugged.

"What? It's true."

"I did not MISS him. I was just concerned for his well-being." Amun pouted.

"His well-being? You didn't need to worry so much Kura. As you can see, I am taking great care of him."

"YOU? Pah, Amun you are one of the most irresponsible adults I've ever encountered in my entire life. As if I would trust you to take care of Atemu, pah! I wouldn't even trust you with my own well-being!"

"Okay, now that's just mean."

Yugi watched the two men bicker back and forth, and let out a large sigh running his hand over his face. 'Just when I think I'm going to get some peace and quiet, this happens.' He sat back down at the counter and rest his chin on his arms deciding to block out whatever the other two were arguing about. 'Now that I get a better look at them, those two hold a huge resemblance to Ryou. Except they're bigger, and look like a couple of trouble makers. Not like my Ryou at all.' Yugi's face flushed slightly, at calling Ryou his in his thoughts. However his thoughts were suddenly interupted by Afiekas annoyed voice.

"Would the both of you stop bitching at each other so we can get what the hell we came for and leave. No offense but I'm not quite fond at the idea of spending my entire vacation watching you to snarl at each other like alley cats." Amun straightened up.

"Oh that's right. You both came here for Ate', correct?"

"No shit Sherlock. Who else would we come here for? Definitely not you." Amun let out a playful growl before returning to his sentence.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but Atemu's not here at the moment."

"What?" Bakura shouted. "He's not here? If he's not here with you, then where the hell is he?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you convinced me to go through with this." Seto Kaiba, was sitting in the back of an icecream parlor in Domino with two rather mischievous males seated with him. It was one of the days where he took time off for himself. Usually he would stay at his mansion and sit inside of his home library enjoying a few cups of wine with Isono, if the other man was not busy that is.<p>

However this time he wanted to attempt something different. His previous plan was to surprise Atemu at his house this morning and take him out for a nice date in the city, and then take him to his home so they could spend some quality time together.

However, a certain raven haired male caught onto to his plan and decided to take the opportunity to barge in on his life. Now, instead of being on a nice, peaceful date with Atemu; he ended up taking both Atemu AND Mokuba to an ice cream palor; where both males decided it was smart to order the 'Double Chocolate Fudge Lava Mountain Cake with Whip Cream and Cookie Dough Icecream' and eat it while it's freezing cold outside.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport Seto, I'm sure if you ordered some ice cream too, it would of turned your frown, upside down!"

"That, or I could be a shivering mess like a certain younger brother of mine." It was true. Mokuba was currently shivering while downing his treat at the speed of light. It was rather cold outside today, with winter not fully being over yet, it probably was not the best idea to eat icecream out in the cold. Even though they were indoors, it wasn't as warm as people would expect it to be.

"I'm may be shivering, b-but that doesn't mean I ain't happy." He grinned. "I regret nothing!" Atemu giggled at the other and also took another bite out of his treat, licking the excess chocolate off his lips. "Man how to you do it Atemu?" The latter tilted his head. "I'm shivering my lips off while eating this, and your barely shivering at all. It's like your naturally hot blooded." Atemu grinned sheepishly.

"That or maybe it's because he actually dressed appropriately for the weather." Kaiba remarked looking his brother up and down. "Who in their right minds walk outside with nothing on but a sweater on, when it's below 30 degrees and decides to eat ice cream?"

"This guy does!" Kaiba sighed.

"Mokuba, your impossible."

"Says the block-headed one." Kaiba growled and was getting ready to pluck him on the head when a spoon of cake and ice cream was suddenly lifted to his mouth.

"Huh?" He looked down to see his cute crimson eyed lover, holding some of his snack to his lips. He mouthed off 'Taste some' and gently pressed the spoon against his lips. Kaiba slowly smirked and wrapped his fingers around Ate's small wrist before opening his mouth and capturing the spoon between his lips. Atemu blushed, staring at Kaibas lips before giving him a small smile, and pecking him on the nose. 'Good?'

Kaiba licked his lips and pressed them against Atemu's softly before whispering back. "Delicious."

"Awwwww, so cute."

"Shut up, Mokuba."

"No, I mean it." Mokuba said grinning at the too. "It's really nice seeing you be so affection with someone other than myself. Hell, your not even that affectionate to me." He pouted.

"Mokuba... you have no idea how inappropriate that sounded." Atemu's giggling reaction was enough to put a satisfied smile on the CEO's face.

They all stayed there for a good half hour, ordering as much ice cream as Kaiba would allow. He tried to get them to stop ages ago, but it turns out that like his brother, Atemu had a large sweet tooth. As if Mokuba's puppy dog eyes weren't hard enough to beat on their own, Atemu using the pouty technique was just unfair. By the time they ordered their fourth serving Mokuba was more hyper than a cat on catnip. And Atemu was left giggling and grinning like an idiot. Kaiba was sure that the two had just about had enough sugar for the day, and was getting ready to tell them to put on their coats so they could leave; however as if on cue the door to the ice cream parlor burst open the moment Mokuba stood up from his seat, catching the attention of the three people at the table.

"Who the hell-"

"TEMMY!" Amun came running up to the table and glomped his son into Kaiba's lap. If he could let out a yelp in surprise he would of. "Temmy, Temmy, Temmy." He whined nuzzling his sons cheek with his. Atemu sighed and gave him a small smile before petting his fathers head. "I'm so happy your here. Kura an Fieka held me hostage and wouldn't let me go until I told them where you were." Atemu's eyes widened as he bolted up from Kaibas lap, catching his father by surprise. He sat up as well and looked into his sons shocked eyes.

'Who?' He mouthed off. Amun grinned.

"Bakura and Afieka. They came here to see you." Atemu mouthed the names off in shock, and watched as his father slowly got up.

"Bakura and Afieka?" Kaiba questioned. "Who are they?"

"None of your business, rich boy." They all turned their heads to the two males entering the store. Atemu's eyes looked like they were about to pop out his head. He quickly rose his hands to his mouth, to hid the words he were mouthing off, embarrassed about not being able to speak. 'My god.. you really are here.' Afieka who had learned to read his expressions very well, smirked and tilted his head towards the smaller one.

"What is it, Ate'? Not even going to say hi? We did come all this way just to see you." Atemu quickly stood up from his seat and just stared at the both of them for a few moments. Bakura smiled reassuringly and ushered him to come closer, which he did. Atemu slowly at first walked towards the two men before he picked up speed and came stopping right in front of Bakura.

'Bakura?' He mouthed off, reaching his hand up to hesitantly touch the other boys hair. He smirked and wrapped his fingers around Atemu's hand before bringing it to his lips.

"Are you really to surprised to even greet me properly Ate'? Hnn, that's not like you." That seemed to shake him out of his current shock. However, instead of smiling and embracing him like Bakura assumed he would do, Atemu's eyes turned incredibly sad, as if he was about to cry. Bakura was taken back, confused with his friend's reaction. "A-Atemu? What's wro- OOF!" Before he knew it, Atemu had tightly wrapped his arms around Bakura's torso and buried his face in his chest.

'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Bakura...' Even though he couldn't see his lips, he could still make out what he was saying as his lips moved against his chest. In response he wrapped his arms around Atemu and petted that spikey hair of his; much to Kaibas displeasure.

"Everything's alright, Ate'. You don't need to apologize. I'm not mad at you or anything."

"EH?" Afieka stood dumbstuck. "The hell? Earlier you said his ass was dead me-"

"Be quiet, unless you want your ass to be dead meat." He growled. Afieka growled and smirked at Atemu who was peeking at him through Bakura's shirt, before holding his arms out.

"I'm not a man who's fond of hugging, so if you want one you better get yours now while I'm still offering." Atemu smiled and walked into Afiekas arms giving him a hug as well. Afieka affectionately ran his hand up and down Atemu's back, and whispered into his ear in their own language. While it may had been a sweet sight to everyone else in the parlor, a certain blue eye'd CEO was not pleased.

Kaiba could feel his eye twitching in irritation at the closeness between the three of them. Just who were these idiots... and what kind of relationship did they share? Whatever it was, it was not a comfortable image to see another person embracing Atemu in such a manner. It was not a welcoming sight at all. It made him want to go over there and rip that man away from his lover.

He almost convinced himself to actually do it to. Until a soft hand slid over his shoulder.

"Calm down Ni-Sama." Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts, and halted at sending hateful glares towards the two strangers in the room and turned towards his brother.

"What?" Mokuba grinned.

"Stop glaring at them, like their your worst enemy int he world. I can see the jealously written all over your face." Kaiba momentarily blushed before scowling and looking away irritably.

"Shut your mouth. I'm not jealous."

"Riiight. Ahaha."

Atemu oblivious to Kaiba's jealously, smiled and stepped out of Afieka's arm. 'I have so much to tell you guys. When did you get here?'

"Oh we got here last night. We would of tracked you down yesterday, but we were to bloody tired to even stand." Atemu raised his eyebrow.

'Eh?'

"Don't mind him Ate'. He's been watching so many British shows on T.V lately that he has somehow adapted to their way of speaking." Afieka cleared up.

"What? I like the way they curse. They can say the most insulting vile comment ever, and still make it sound somewhat proper." Atemu shook his head at the two and gave them a small smile.

'It's good to have you guys around again.' Bakura blushed and scratched the back of his head confidently.

"Yeah, well I figured you missed me." Afieka scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Even though it was the other way around."

"Shut it, Fieka." Atemu grinned and turned around in order to usher Kaiba and Mokuba over to meet his friends, but stopped when he noticed something was off. Kaiba was sending an angry glare right his direction. He'd never seen him look at him like that before; the utter sight of it made him flinch in shock.

Kaiba, noticing Atemu's apprehension quickly softened his eyes. The glare wasn't meant to be for him. But rather the two males behind him. He hoped he didn't frighten his lover, by it. He gave him small smile in order to reassure him that he wasn't angry with him, and was pleased when Atemu released his tension and gave him a smile back.

Too bad it did little to hide the jealously written all over his face. So far, this day was not turning out as good as he hoped it to be.

* * *

><p>And there you have it. I'll do better next time everyone. And once again sorry for the long wait.<p> 


End file.
